Take care of you
by MaSSama
Summary: Sasuke de nuevo en la villa. Su venganza resuelta. Que le falta por hacer? Renacer el clan Uchiha. Pero tal vez cierto rubio tenga problemas para aceptar ese asunto del moreno. Podrá ayudarlo, o solo empeorara la situación? Yaoi ShonenAi
1. Chapter 1

Hola Hola a todos!!

Sip, aunque con un solo fic, me tardo años en actualizar (casi literalmente XD) no puedo evitar sacarme esta idea de la cabeza!!

Todo comenzó con una conversación de una amiga, acerca como el SasuNaruSasu no podía ser, por el zoquete de Sasuke y su "Soy Sasuke, soy traidor y haré resurgir mi clan"

Así paso:

Amiga- No se puede, ni modo que tenga hijos con Naruto…

Maru-Claro que puede!! En un ninja!! Puede hacer lo que sea!!

Amiga-Que? Como es eso? No puede!

Maru- Claro que si! Hay jutsus de todo!! Pude desafiar las leyes de la lógica, pero no las leyes de los shinobi!!

Amiga-Eso no tiene sentido!!

Maru- No tiene que tener sentido; son NINJAS XO!!

Después, con asociación de ideas; hice la siguiente ecuación:

No Sentido (mas) Incoherencias (mas) SasuNaruSasu (mas) Humor (igual) LO TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR!!

Y, así surgió esta historia.

Warning: Mayormente, Shonen ai-Yaoi y todos los similares.

Si te molesta la idea, ya sabes; aprieta atrás en el navegador; o Alt.+F4

No esperen que tenga sentido, muchas incoherencias, y bastantes OOC.

Aun así, quiero que se note que es una historia de Naruto.

Posibles spoilers del manga hasta el capitulo 375. Pero, si no has leído hasta esa parte, no notaras nada aquí :D

Y algo importante!!! Futuro y seguro MPREG

-diálogos

"pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Que es lo que te hace pensar que eres le mejor candidata para llevar a cabo esta misión, por llamarla de algún modo?

-Pues… yo… creo que… es que…

El rostro sudoroso de la kunoichi reflejaba su nerviosismo. Desde que hacia llegado había sido una maraña de inseguridad. No era que la gran, es decir, GRAN competencia entre todos los candidatos no fuera casi insana… por que lo era. Es más; quien resultara elegida, debía temer por su vida. Tampoco era que la mirada penetrante de su entrevistador pelinegro y de piel pálida la pusiera nerviosa; es más! Estaba encantada de ser por esos escasos cinco minutos el centro de la atención de ese apuesto shinobi.

Lo que la ponía de nervios era, que con el apuesto pero sobre todo; exigente entrevistador, cualquier fallo en su respuesta significaría que estaría fuera de tener la posibilidad de estar dentro de la "misión".

Demonios; pensaba la pobre chica; esta era una oportunidad única, UNICA en la vida!! Ella había soñado con que le pasara, incluso su madre, y la madre de su madre; no importaba que ellas no lo supieran; estaban ansiosas de ser las encargadas de llevar a cabo la "misión". Pero solo ella!! Solo ella seria la Elegida. Entre cientos, o tal vez miles, ella seria la vencedora.

-Y bien? Por que eres apta?- Volvió a preguntar a un mas inquisidor el chico ojinegro.

Ya no había tiempo para estar nerviosa!; June, la joven kunoichi reunió todo su valor para responder con seguridad.

-Señor! Le puedo asegurar que soy la más calificada. No solo anatómicamente; usted mismo podrá darse cuenta de que mi estado de salud es optimo, mi peso es justo para resistir el tiempo, además de que mis anchas caderas serán indiscutiblemente útiles a la hora de dar a luz.- La muchacha siguió con la misma pasión- Moralmente, puedo resistir la carga sin caer en sentimentalismo a la hora de que deba dejar al pequeño.

-Bien. Tienes lo necesario; ahora deja tu hoja de registro y te haré saber la decisión.

Una ligera sombra de desilusión apareció en el rostro de la joven. Pensó que lo tendría asegurado!!

-Disculpa, Uchiha-san…

-Si?- Respondió Sasuke de forma vaga ; mientras leía la hoja de datos que la chica le acababa de dar.

-Es que me hace falta algo? Considera que no soy lo suficientemente buena para esta… tarea?

Sasuke la miro con detenimiento, debía de escoger las palabras correctas; o la chica saldría llorando. Las primeras quince que había entrevistado lo hicieron, y no quería a más mujeres llorando fuera del edificio de la Hokage; donde le habían prestado una habitación para hacer su "casting".

-No es que… no seas… apta para este trabajo; pero debes considerar que debo de escoger entre muchas mas, teniendo en cuenta sus habilidades y otros aspectos además de los anatómicos. Por eso no debo de tomar una desicion apresurada. Agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de venir- Detuvo su explicación al ver como gruesas lagrimas asomaban de los ojos de la chica- Y si debo de serte sincero, eres de las mejores opciones que tengo ahora. Solo por cuestiones de… papeleo, no puedo decirte ahora mismo que eres la seleccionada.- Sasuke forzó un sonrisa, un tanto macabra si le preguntan a cualquiera. Pero al parecer fue una suficientemente coherente historia para la chica, que se enjuago las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa, y trato de sonreír.

-Ahm, Gracias Uchiha-san.- Y se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentada, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo de la oficina.

Sasuke dejo salir un largo suspiro de cansancio. Nunca se espero que terminara siendo un circo. Eso es lo que era; un circo. Es que nadie entendía la seriedad del asunto que el Uchiha estaba tratando? En cuanto lanzo el comunicado, el recinto de la Hokage se vio rodeado de mujeres histéricas que comenzaron a hacer fila, no solo mujeres de Konoha… Literalmente, mujeres de todas partes del mundo. Para sorpresa; tristeza o disgusto de muchos.

Sasuke apoyo la cabeza en el escritorio frente a el. Realmente había sido una buena idea?? Recapitulo un poco todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

Se había ido de la aldea para entrenar con Orochimaru; cosa que al final resulto no ser tan buena idea… por suerte, se largo de ahí asegurándose que el pequeño Orochi no lo molestaría mas. (Cough,cough)

Después, había reunido su grupo personal, que ya venia siendo hora de que tuviera algunos seguidores, es decir; si alguien sin carisma como Orochimaru había creado TODA una nación de seguidores, Sasuke Uchiha se merecía uno o dos patiños.

En fin, así fue como Hebi nació, para buscar a su odioso hermano y matarlo de una buena vez.

Una vez su grupo reunido, y de que las circunstancias se volvieran de lo mas extrañas, y después de raras coincidencias, encontró a su hermano. A la vez que Naruto lo encontró a el. –Esa parte hacia que a Sasuke le doliera la cabeza-

Después de hablar un poco las cosas con Itachi, de que lo dejara explicarse, y un poco de violencia familiar; llevaron a un arreglo. Si, Sasuke seguía odiando a su hermano, pero lo dejaría vivir en cuanto dejara de molestarlo y de matar a la gente que Sasuke apreciaba. Extrañamente, Itachi accedió rápidamente, solo pidiendo parte de las ganancias que salieran cuando la zona departamental de los Uchihas se pusiera a la renta.

Pero, lo peor no fue haber encontrado a Itachi. Eso fue mucha mas tranquilo y pacifico que lo que pasó después. Sasuke sudo frió solo con recordarlo. Hace menos de un año que había pasado y aun no se reponía del todo.

Tal vez su memoria lo había modificado un poco, pero el recordaba como Naruto lo había encontrado. El, en el buen humor que se encontraba después de arreglar el asunto de la venganza, lo saludo de buena forma.

_-Ohi, Naruto- Le dijo alzando un poco la mano._

_-SASUKECABRONTEVASAENTERAR!!!-Naruto se acerco a el a una velocidad sobrehumana, podía ver colmillos y garras afilados. Valla; no recordaba eso de Naruto._

_-Ya todo acabo Naruto, volvamos a la vill…ARHGHHH!!- Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar después de que Naruto lo tumbara en el suelo, lo tomara del cuello y comenzara a agitarlo como si se tratase de un pollo que quiere asfixiar._

_-EstupidoBastardo!! Tienes idea de todo lo que pase por ti?? Maldito seas Sasuke!! No me importa si es inconsciente, te llevare de vuelta a Konoha!!-Gritaba histérico el rubio. Sus gritos extrajeron la atención de sus compañeros de equipo, que estaban con el un poco antes de que se marchara al sentir el chakra de Sasuke._

_Sasuke pudo ver entre los violentos movimientos de su cabeza como fueron llegando Sakura, Kakashi, El tipo moreno con el que habían llegado la ultima vez que los vio, igual que el otro tipo de ojos aterradores con el también llegaron la ultima vez que los vio, a Hinata, Kiba, Shino…Cuanta gente mas iba a llegar?_

_-Narghhtoo!! Dehhtggtee!! Voyggga-konghaa!! Dscion Pgropggiaa!! (Naruto, detente, voy a konoha por decisión propia)_

_-No trates de oponerte Sasuke!! Solo lo haras mas difícil!! He dicho que te llevare de vuelta!!!_

_-GHHHHAA!!Suelllhhhtameee!! Yoggquierovolveeeer!!!-El moreno trataba de hablar civilizadamente con el rubio, no quería golpearlo por que todavía le remordía la conciencia después de la golpiza que le dio en el valle del fin y eso de tratar matarlo. _

_-Lo haras por las buenas o por las malas!! No me obligues a usar la fuerza!!- Naruto seguía apretando el cuello pálido._

_-Bastaaghhhh!!!!!-Sasuke trataba de no contestar de forma agresiva, pero con un trato así su amabilidad se estaba acabando._

_-Rápido! Esta fuera de combate- Dijo Kakashi señalando a Sasuke.-Inmovilícenlo ahora mismo!! Tomen cualquier medida!._

_Y así todos los ninjas de konoha utilizando desde técnicas de genjutsu, fuerza bruta, objetos punzo-cortantes y hasta cuerdas, grilletes y esposas (de donde salio todo eso? Aun Sasuke no lo entendía) Amordazaron a Sasuke hasta que casi respirar se hacia difícil por lo poco que podía moverse._

_-Ahora, Sasuke, de regreso a casa-Le dijo amablemente Naruto, de una forma que casi le conmovió, todo lo que lo había extrañado en dos años, por fin había sido recompensado._

_-Naruto… uzuratoncachi!! No necesitan esto! Yo quiero volver._

_-No!! Sasuke se esta poniendo Hostil!-Exclamo asustada Sakura- Debemos tranquilizarlo de inmediato!_

_-Dios!! Esto se esta poniendo peligroso!!-Asustado, Kiba puso posición de combate-Noqueémoslo ahora mismo!_

_-Ya!! No pienso huir; de acuerdo? No hace falta nada de eso; maldita sea!! YO QUIERO VOLVER A LA VILLA!!._

_-No! Sasuke-san! Se esta volviendo violento! Es peligroso en estas condiciones!- Hinata rápidamente saco una botellita de dentro de su chaqueta.- Aplíquenle esto!!_

_-Rápido Hinata! Es nuestra ultima opción!-kakashi tomo en frasquito, que parecía ser una especie de somnífero/droga, o veneno; pero no había tiempo de confirmar!! Tomo un dardo de su equipo, el cual impregno con la sustancia._

_-NO TE ACREQUES!! VOLVERE POR GUSTO!! NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME NOQUEEN!!_

_-Tranquilízate Sasuke!! O será peor! (para ti)-Kakashi seguía acercándose con el objeto en mano, hasta que alcanzo el cuello de Sasuke, haciendo presión hasta que rompio la piel encajando el dardo._

Después todo se volvió oscuro en la vista de Sasuke. Tiempo después le dijeron que lo habían cargado toooodo el camino hasta Konoha, mientras el iba cantando temas festivos. Aunque después de muchas amenazas, prometieron no contarle a nadie.

Después de volver, Naruto lo tuvo bajo arresto domiciliar aproximadamente dos meses, en los que no lo dejo salir al Uchiha de su propia casa, tiempo en el cual hizo una guardia permanente en la que tampoco salio.

Sasuke se podría quejar, pero ese tiempo les permitió sanar su amistad. Naruto lo noqueaba cada vez que el moreno comenzaba a explicar que el ya tenia pensado volver alegando que se sasuke se estaba poniendo violento y entrando en una fase de negación.

La única forma en que logro convencerlo fue inventándole un discursillo de "No volveré a irme, ustedes amigos me salvaron de la oscuridad, no sabia lo que hacia; era joven y necesitaba dinero, blahblahblah"

Después de eso, Sasuke fue libre y vivió como un ninja normal dentro de su aldea. Un ninja muy odiado por todos y que seguía siendo acosado por parte de la población. Bueno, tampoco esperaba que le dieran una calida bienvenida y lo trataran bien.

Eso cubría casi toda la historia de su regreso. Entonces, una vez saldado el asunto de "La venganza contra Itachi" era momento de arreglar la otra cosa que había jurado hacer después de la masacre de su clan. Y eso era, Revivir el clan.

Justamente, eso era lo que lo tenía en la actual situación, que incluya a mujeres desquiciadas haciendo plantón afuera del lugar. Ye tenia cumplidos los 17 años, y teniendo en cuenta que era un ninja mas bien…odiado, podría ser que su vida no fuera muy larga. Además de que siempre estaban los inconvenientes de lunáticos que querían el poder de los Uchihas, matar al último de ellos y cosas por el estilo.

El, sinceramente, no tenia intenciones de casarse y después de eso formas su familia, así como tampoco esperaba que el otro Uchiha; itachi, se ocupara de renacer el clan. No solo por el que su hermano era un asesino de familias, si no también, el hecho de que ese tal Akatsuki fuera una organización casi exclusiva de hombres (de la única mujer que sabia no estaba muy convencido) se le hacia un tanto… sospechoso de parte de su hermano.

El punto es que, analizando la situación, lo que podía hacer era buscar una buena madre para sus hijos, que aceptara el hecho de llevarlos en su vientre por 9 meses para después dejárselos criar. Como sabia que esa era una petición egoísta, no pensaba engañar a nadie. Le pidió a la Hokage que hiciera un comunicado en el que se dijeran todas las condiciones.:

"Soltero Uchiha busca fémina para relación nula, bajo el único concepto que acepte concebir pequeños Uchiha's para dejar la crianza al padre. Interesadas presentarse en la oficina de La hokage, salón 5-E el veinticuatro del mes en curso a partir de las nueve de la mañana"

No exactamente así, pero básicamente esa era la idea del comunicado. Y el veinticuatro había sido hace cinco días!! Y las entrevistas parecían no terminar!! Mujeres del país del fuego, de la aldea de la arena, hasta de la aldea del sonido!!.

Y a decir verdad, era un tanto incomodo… tratar de entrevistar a personas que el conocía. Hasta ahora, Ino había ido ya, Temari se había presentado, para horror de Shikamaru, la hija del dueño de Ichiraku, TenTen… un puñado más!! Eso era la locura

El ruido de alguien tocando la puerta distrajo a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, levanto la cabeza y se acomodo apropiadamente en la silla.

-Pase…

La puerta se abrió un poco mostrando parte del rostro de la compañera pelirrosa.

-Sasuke-kun, como te va?-Pregunto sonriendo amablemente.

-Sakura… esto es un desastre- Dijo frotándose las sienes con las yemas de los dedos y bajando la cabeza con cansancio.

Sakura sonrió un poco mas mientras se acercaba a la silla y se sentaba.

-Te dijimos desde un principio que era una locura, no es así?- pregunto mirándolo severamente. Ella y Naruto se habían opuesto al plan de regeneración del moreno desde que se habían enterado.

-Lo hicieron- secamente contesto- Pero es mi decisión.

Sakura se sintió un poco regañada a la respuesta.

-Sasuke, siempre intentas hacer todo tu solo, sabes que te ayudaríamos si nos permitieras… pero en vez de eso prefieres arreglártelas tu solo, y terminaste yéndote de la villa.

La ligera recriminación de la mujer le pesaba un poco a Sasuke. Ya había aceptado que irse con Orochimaru no fue la mejor decisión, pero ya que hacia.

-Hmnn, No los estoy alejando esta vez, o si?. Esta vez, no estoy rechazando su ayuda; agradezco su apoyo; Y se que me ayudaran en cuanto necesite con… esta tarea. Pero esta parte depende de mí. Es algo importante para mí. Y se que ustedes estarán conmigo- una media sonrisa asomo por el rostro del moreno.

Sakura respondió con una sonrisa un mayor. Tanto Naruto como ella estaban muy en contra de la idea de que Sasuke regenerara su clan… justamente ahora. Ninguno había dicho explícitamente sus razones, los dos se limitaron a un "No lo hagas, por que no". Pero, era cierto que tanto ella como el rubio harían lo posible por ayudar a su amigo.

Algo, sin embargo dejaba intranquilo al ojinegro. Y creía saber de que se trataba.

-Veniste, solo para ver como iba todo?- pregunto con delicadeza el moreno.

Ante la pregunta, Sakura no pudo evitar un sonrojo, bajo su vista hasta mirar sus interesantes zapatos.

-Pues… básicamente si; y, recordarte que yo, al igual que Naruto, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, pero Naruto… siendo el hombre, no podría ayudarte de esa misma manera…

Ahí estaba, justo como Sasuke lo temía. Esa era la situación que desde un principio quería evitar. Que alguien cercano y querido le ofreciera ser la que por nueve meses llevaría a las criaturas.

No podía dejarla. El sabia bien que ella lo haría con gusto por ayudarlo; pero eso no seria justo ya que,; no quería sonar pretenciosos, pero, Sakura tal vez podía albergar la esperanza que al volverse la… madre de los niños Uchiha podría propiciar que fuera algo mas.

Algo más profundo, Algo mas como un asunto de amor.

Sasuke le quería, no podía negarlo; pero nunca fue ni es del tipo de amor de pareja que tal vez ella podría esperar. Y Sakura sabia que el cariño de Sasuke era el de un buen amigo, tal vez también con un poco de sentido de protección que el moreno tenia hacia con ella y hasta algo de agradecimiento.

Pero, no era _amor_, y Sasuke no quería romperle el corazón, ni ponerla en una situación donde podría esperar algo que no iba a llegar.

-Gracias Sakura, me da gusto tener buenos amigos como ustedes.

Sakura levanto la vista, un tanto sorprendida. Pero el mensaje fue claro. Un discreto rechazo por parte del ojinegro. No podía culparlo, así como no se culpaba por intentar.

Realmente ella quería ayudarlo como amiga, ya que biológicamente seria capaz de llevar a cabo la misión "revivir el clan".

Ella quería simplemente dar a luz a los niños, y que todo quedase así. Pero sabía bien que tal vez no seria capaz, y si lo era, dolería. Separarse de ellos.

Además, maldita sea! Por más que quisiera convencerse, quería hacer eso también por ella! Aunque fuera tonto, era una oportunidad para estar con Sasuke, y que tal vez, hubiera una posibilidad de que la quisiera como ella a el.

Era una estupidez, lo sabia; pero no podía cambiar lo que sentía.

Sonrió un poco al Uchiha, desde que entro sabia que esa seria su respuesta; tal vez un poco mas directa. Pero, no había por que sentirse mal. Como amiga, le daría el apoyo que necesitase.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites tú, o la madre de tus futuros hijos, no dudes de llamarme. No te perdonare si no me dejas de menos ayudarte con la atención médica.

Sasuke le respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

-Lo haré.

Sakura salio del lugar cerrando la puerta a su salida. Sasuke suspiro; sabia que eso pasaría tarde que temprano, pero fue muy bueno que su amiga fuera una mujer madura y amable.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta, después de el "pase" de Sasuke, entro a la oficina Hinata.

Sasuke levanto discretamente una ceja. Nunca se espero que ella llegara.

-Buenas Tardes, Sasuke-san.

-Hola Hinata. Toma asiento.

Una vez que se sentó, Sasuke no pudo más que comenzar el interrogatorio de forma amable.

-Me sorprende que vengas, Hinata –dijo un poco sorprendido.- Realmente vienes por mi petición?

-así es.

-Te lo agradezco, pero; puedo preguntar el por que?- cuestiono, podía escucharse rudo, pero seguía pareciéndole extraño.

-Sasuke-san… sinceramente, la idea me incomoda un poco; pero ya que el clan Hyuga y el clan Uchiha están relacionados por sangre; pensé que eso podría ayudar en su regeneración. Además –sonrió de una forma linda – Me imagine que si yo estuviera en su lugar, también querría hacer lo mismo. Por eso es que ofrezco mi ayuda.

Sasuke asintió, realmente era la primera candidata que podía considerar, y agradecía de corazón su ofrecimiento, además de que los argumentos que daba lo convencían.

Aun estaba un tanto indeciso entre anunciar a Hinata como la que se encargaría, o seguir buscando, cuando miro hacia la puerta entreabierta.

Unos ojos blancos y con el byakugan activado lo veían con odio e intenciones asesinas.

Diablos…algún inconveniente debía de surgir, no? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Te agradezco de corazón Hinata, pero creo que a NEJI- Hizo hincapié en el nombre mientras veía intensamente hacia la puerta- Le molesta el que estés aquí. Tal vez deberían hablarlo…

Ante la mención del nombre del otro Hyuga, Hinata se puso considerablemente roja volteando inmediatamente hacia la puerta, de la cual Neji había escapado rápidamente.

-Neji!! Lo-lo lamento Sasuke, debo de arreglar… asuntos. Pero si te puedo ayudar, no dudes en buscarme- Y Hinata salio corriendo.

Ella seria la persona idónea, pero… eso de tener después que enfrentar a Neji… o peor! Aguantarlo! Ni hablar, eso descartaba a Hinata. Una lastima.

-Que tal te va?- Una voz conocida lo llamo desde la puerta.

Sasuke alzo la vista para ver a Naruto entrando ala habitación.

-Tu que crees? Viste la multitud de mujeres… peculiares que están aquí.?

-Y también vi a Neji perseguido por Hinata- Naruto se sentó, subiendo las piernas sobre el escritorio en el que estaba Sasuke.

-Otro ejemplo; Esto es un caos. Baja los pies.

Naruto acato la orden con molestia.

-Si, claro; me imagino que es cansado elegir a la mujer que quieres llevarte a la cama…- Un claro dejo de rencor se escucho en su frase.

Sasuke se molesto al comentario. Menos mal que su amigo lo entendía, si no ya podría sentirse mal.

-No lo pongas como "Llevarte a la cama"

-Pero eso es lo que estas haciendo-Naruto interrumpió al moreno.

-Y ahora tu eres un defensor de las buenas costumbres y el sexo post-marital??

-Si; ahora eso es lo que defiendo- Lo ultimo fue dicho de una forma bastante infantil; como las peleas de los viejos tiempos en las que ellos dos discutían por el simple hecho de no perder. Por lo tanto Sasuke sabía que lo último era no cierto.

Otro suspiro salio de la boca del Uchiha. Desde que todo el asunto de encontrar a la madre Uchiha había empezado, Naruto parecía molesto con el, cosa que se notaba ya que aprovechaba cualquier momento para criticarlo, contradecirlo, y si se daba la oportunidad, insultarlo.

-Tal vez te suene extraño, pero; no pensaste que tal vez yo…

Naruto alzo la miraba observando con atención a su interlocutor.

-Tal vez yo, en algún momento de mi vida, tal vez incluso cuando era pequeño, no idealice mi vida?.

La cara de confusión del rubio respondió la pregunta. Tal vez por que no entendió en concepto de "idealizar la vida"

-Es decir, que no imagine que en un momento de mi vida que me enamoraría de una persona con la que querría formar una familia, y pasar el resto de mi vida con esa familia? Y que mi madre cuidara de sus nietos en el jardín? O que mis hijos corrieran a ver a su abuelo? O que se emocionaran cada vez que vieran a su tío?

Naruto se pateo mentalmente. Claro que la mayoría de las personas no se imaginaria que el perfecto autómata Uchiha tendría esa clase de ideas. Pero, para eso era su mejor amigo; para entenderlo. Y con el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, realmente podía saber que era humano, con sueños normales. Y entendía cuanto odiaba a su soledad.

-…- fue la sabia respuesta de ojiazul.

-Y, realmente, quisiera que así fuera. Tener una familia con alguien que… que amara.-Trataba de no dar detalles, se sentía mal de hablar de lo que sentía con la gente. Pero,, con Naruto podía ser sincero. Podía decir realmente lo inseguro que estaba de lo que estaba haciendo.- Pero, quiero restaurar a los Uchiha. Quiero que vuelvan a existir, que vuelvan a ser un clan fuerte.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-Naruto desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

-No es nada. Lamento haberme puesto sentimental. Me desquito contigo sin que te lo merezcas.

En otros tiempos, eso hubiera sido un momento "OHporDios!! Sasuke pidiendo disculpas y siendo amable!!" pero, la relación de ellos dos ya estaba en un punto en el que Sasuke lo trataba bien.

-Tal vez… si lo merezco. Es que…-Naruto jugo un poco con sus dedos al estilo Hinata.

La mirada de Sasuke le decía que continuara.

-Desde que empezaste con… la idea de tener Sasukitos, pues…Ya casi no tenemos tiempo juntos-se sonrojo un poco al meditar que lo que había dicho parecía el reclamo de una novia celosa- …Juntos como los amigos que somos. Ya no vamos ni a comer ramen, ni a tomar, ni a nada! Estas demasiado ocupado con tus asuntos para tus amigos?

Casi, casi sonrió el moreno. Un hecho, era que desde que había vuelto (AGHH! Por cuenta propia.) Naruto se había vuelto mas apegado a el. Primero de una manera molesta y obsesiva en su afán de no volverlo a dejar que se marchase. Después, esto se había transformado en algo complejo. Era su amigo, no había discusión; su mejor amigo, su familia, su compañero, su demasiadas cosas para detallarlas.

Si los dos se sinceraban, extrañaban hasta cierto punto el compartir la casa. Eso si olvidaban las constantes y casi violentas discusiones diarias.

-Entonces, estas muy ocupado para salir con un amigo?-pregunto casi esperanzado el rubio.

-…- Sasuke mantenía su semblante, aunque seguía sintiéndose ligeramente enternecido por la actitud de el otro.

Naruto observaba expectante.

-Hoy a las 8 en la plaza central? –termino por proponer el ojinegro.

Una mueca zorruna cubrió la cara del portador de Kyubi.

-Sep!! Perfecto!

El ruido de la puerta siendo tocada y después abierta distrajo a los dos jóvenes, que voltearon a mirar a la chica que había causado la intromisión.

-Disculpe, Sasuke-sama; queríamos saber si la entrevista aun continua…-y algo extrañada vio a Naruto- O esta haciendo una entrevista ahora mismo?

Sasuke rió por lo bajo, Naruto se molesto tanto por la insinuación de la chica como por que Sasuke se riera.

"Será cabron...- pensaba Naruto- Nunca se ríe., y cuando lo hace es de mi…"

-No, solo pasaba a saludar al señor Uchiha, ya me iba- Dicho esto salio de la habitación. La silla fue casi inmediatamente ocupada por la chica.

Naruto cerro la puerta tras de si. Su estomago se revolvía al ver a todas las mujeres ahí reunidas.

"Eres patético Uzumaki, Pa-te-ti-co" se decía mentalmente.

Ya no podía esconderlo más, le molesta que todas esas mujeres estuvieran ahí, esperando tener un poco de Sasuke.

No era que le molestara que estuvieran haciendo una fila para ser las madres de los hijos de un tipo que no fuera el. No era eso… aunque también podía influir.

Lo que realmente le molestaba, desde un principio, es que se tratara de Sasuke.

Desde que el Uchiha había salido con su plan de renacer su clan, todo había ido mal. El se había negado, había puesto miles de razones por las cuales no debía hacerlo, algunas con cierta razón, algunas completamente ilógicas, hasta que había quedado en un mal "no lo hagas por que no".

Pero ya no importaba lo que tratara de poner de excusa, o lo que tratara de hacer creer a Sasuke, a Sakura, o hasta el mismo. Ya no podía seguir dando malas excusas.

Le molestaba el pensar que Sasuke se acostara con otra persona. Que Sasuke tuviera una familia. Que Sasuke se alejara de el.

Su mente se había vuelto un remolino cuando había llegado a esa –aterradora- conclusión. Había tardado dos años y medio en traer de vuelta a ese bastardo. Casi tres largos años para que regresara. No por la villa, no por su promesa con Sakura. Por nada, mas que por el. Quería que regresara con el.

Y pensó que todo estaba bien. Que ya todo estaba bien. Que Sasuke había vuelto, que ya nada mas importaba.

Que ya nada mas haría falta.

Y ahora, ahí estaba el muy imbecil, que primero le dedicaba toda su atención, todo el tiempo que podía… y ahora…

Ahora resultaba que quería embarazar a alguien y tener familia!

Eso molestaba a Naruto. Lo molestaba mucho.

Casi le daban ganas de golpear a cada una de esas mujeres, y después de golpear a Sasuke, y al final, golpearse a si mismo por idiota.

"así es, Yo, Naruto Uzumaki soy el mas grande idiota del mundo… o hasta mas" Naruto bajo la vista. Estaba abatido, cada vez que recordaba la cruel y dura realidad, quedaba desesperanzado.

"Soy el mas grande idiota del mundo, por haberme enamorado de mi mejor amigo"

Y miraba a todas las presentes, sintiéndose peor. Por que no solo estaba enamorado de el cretino de Sasuke, si no por que ahora todo lo que le importaba a susodicho cretino era un vientre humano.

Y lo que era más patético para el mismo Naruto, era que de verdad, deseaba en ese instante tener uno de esos preciados aparatos femeninos para la reproducción.

Por el simple hecho de que no quería que nadie mas estuviera con Sasuke. No era el quisiera" meterse a la cama con el", eso no era lo que quería, era que Sasuke no se metiera en la cama con nadie mas. Si para eso debía de hacer papel de cunero humano, que así sea.

Sabía que no tenia esperanza. No pasaría que el moreno llegara declaradole amor eterno. Y menos que dijera que renunciaba a su ideal de renacer el clan.

Y ahí era donde entraba el mayor problema. Si el estuviera Anatómicamente diseñado para engendrar personitas, lo haría por el moreno. Solo por ayudarle. Aunque no significara nada para Sasuke; aunque le diera igual si era el o la hija del dueño de Ichiraku.

Quisiera hacerlo por Sasuke.

Pero nada! Tenia que ser hombre… No es que quisiera ser mujer, pero donde estaban los ovarios portátiles cuando los necesitaba??

Después, quería golpearse por pensar tamañas estupideces… pero no podía evitarlo.

"Demonios Naruto!! Por que eres tan subnormal??!!"

El rubio suspiro. Por mas que le diera vuelta a la situación y se mortificara, nada cambiaria…

O si??

-Si tan solo hubiera otra manera…- fue lo último que dijo al aire antes de irse del recinto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fin del Chap. 1

Y bien? Complicado? Mal explicado? Narración de caca? Idea de caca?

XDD, la buena noticia es que hay dos!! DOS meses de gloriosas vacaciones!! No podria ser mas feliz!!

Dos meses para dedicarles a mis fic's! y a dormir XD

Cosa que ya debería estar haciendo! Es la una y media AM!!

Revius?? Alguien?? Pues, no los quería ToT

No, es broma, si quiero revius XD


	2. Chapter 2

Helo aquí! El capitulo dos de esta Incoherente y chungo fic!!

Esta bien, dejémonos de rodeos, vallan a leer.

Warning: Yaoi/Shonen ai, OCC.

Si no te gusta esto… pues no se que haces aquí, el capitulo pasado lo advertí, y también en el sumary!!

Take care of you. Chap. 2

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Y ahí estaba, el, esperando puntual en la plaza del pueblo.

Bueno, no tan puntual, si había algo que Naruto sabía bien, es que la puntualidad es una cualidad de una persona aburrida; parecerá que no tenía nada mejor que hacer si llega a tiempo!

No era como si hubiera estado toodo el día emocionado por aquella reunión con el joven Uchiha, pensando si se vestía "especial" o trataba de parecer natural e ir como había estado todo el día, Por que no había pasado eso. Y si hubiera pasado, no se habría bañado ni perfumado, ni cambiado cuatro veces entre la ropa formal y la normal. Ni tampoco habría estado frente al reloj de su salita esperando que al verlo fijamente el tiempo fuera más rápido.

Y, tampoco estaba ahora nervioso esperando expectante mientras miraba a todos lados del lugar esperando ver la silueta de su amigo moreno.

…

A quien trataba de engañar?? Naruto se pateo mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo lamentable de su situación. Había algo de malo en que le hiciera ilusión salir con Sasuke como dos buenos amigos?? Cual era el problema si se ponía un poco mucho mas emocionado de lo requerido por la situación?

Daba igual. Su plan era pasársela bien con el usuario del sharingan, y eso era lo que iba a pasar!! Aunque solo fuera el quien pusiera la alegría, contando con lo apático del otro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Así que, por parte de mi madre tengo genes de la aldea de la neblina, mas que seguro que vienen con una técnica de barrera de sangre que, ufff, debe ser de lo mas mejor- Seguía y seguía la mujer, ya hacia casi veinte minutos que había entrado, y prácticamente había hablado en ese tiempo, sin detenerse a respirar. Es que tenía agallas de pescado o algo así? Daba igual para Sasuke. No quería descendientes escamosos- y ya a mis treinta años estoy más que en forma para los hijos y todo el desgaste físico que llevan, además; tomo bastante leche. No habrá problemas de osteoporosis ni parecidos. Yo ya tengo mis propios hijos, así que si quisiera ver que calidad…

-Gracias, si; todo suena bastante bien. Yo la contactare de ser necesario- Decía Sasuke viendo hastiado a la mujer. Comenzó a masajearse las sienes mientras veía con odio fulminante a la fémina. Dios! Era tarde y no parecía querer acabar nunca.

-Ah, pero falta algo importante. Mi abuela era pelirroja, así que imagínese, Señor Uchiha, que sus hijos tuvieran su palidez y una cabellera roja. Serian tan poco común…

-Lo tomare en cuenta. Ahora, creo que ya hizo una _gran_ – Hincapié en el Gran- exposición de argumentos. Si no le molesta…- Hizo un ademán señalando la puerta con la mano.

La señora se levanto un tanto molesta, y fue escoltada hasta la puerta por un exasperado Sasuke. Al salir ella, Sasuke tenía toda la intención de largarse de ahí. No solo estaba cansado, si no que además había quedado con Naruto. Y eso era importante.

Al salir, vio como la fila de mujeres seguía ahí. Si ya habían esperado una semana, podía seguir con eso otro día.

-Err, Disculpen señoritas; la entrevista ah terminado por el día de hoy, agradezco su pacien…. cia – El Uchiha corto la frase. Sin lugar a dudas, la espera había vuelto a las mujeres en una especie de Zombies que podían funcionar sin alimento, ni agua ni luz solar y reaccionaban de una manera por demás violenta.

Los ojos de todas las que su vista alcanzaba a abarcar centellearon con un fulgor casi diabólico.

…No, realmente eran demonios en carne y hueso.

-Creo que… hay tiempo para otras… cinco mas- el sonido de ojos centelleantes retumbo por el pasillo de una manera amenazante- Las siguientes diez – rectifico algo asustado, y el sonido volvió, a la par que los ojos dentellearon mas maquiavélicos- Siguientes veinte?- intento ahora. Parecía que a las chicas les gusto el numero, aunque no quedaron todas conformes. Pero el que no aumentara la intensidad de la mirada "evil" fue suficiente para el Uchiha.

Dios, amedrentado por un grupo –numeroso y desquiciado- de mujeres. Definitivamente, ese no era un buen día para Sasuke.

Pero desde que había empezado todo eso, ninguno lo había sido.

Solo esperaba que este terminara pronto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuanto llevaba esperando?? Y cuanto más esperaría?

Pues, evidentemente hasta que Sasuke llegara… y por que? Por que el era un imbecil.

El, Naruto era un imbecil.

Como si no supiera que al maldito moreno no le importase los demás, y como si no fuera casi posible que depuse le dijera "Hn, lo olvide", o "Hn, encontré a la perfecta madre, y me tuve que encargarme de "eso" en este mismo día" o simplemente un "Hn, dobe"

Lo que fuera, debía de haber un Hn, de principio… Y el que pensaba ser importante para el cara de excremento-pero-aun-así-que-lindo-era Uchiha…

Ya lo había dicho, El, Naruto; era tonto como nadie.

Y ahí estaría, esperándolo. Ya no en la plaza… ahora lo esperaba en un bar de la plaza. El que tenía la mejor visión al exterior, para ver cuando el otro se dignase a venir.

Y el, como el tonto que era, iría por el, tal vez le gritaría, reclamaría, pero cuando en otro soltara su "Hn, lo que sea que se le ocurriera al maldito" , El solo suspiraría cansado, cerraría los ojos con un cansancio fingido y diría: "Ya no importa, ya que estas aquí, vallamos a comer algo…"

Arhhgg! Como odiaba ser un blandengue que no se imponía ante Sasuke. Pero, así era, tenia demasiada paciencia para con su amigo. Y tendría más si hiciera falta.

Pero no por eso dejaba de molestarle…

-Otra copa?- pregunto el dependiente tras la barra. Como si el muy condenado no se hubiera percatado de que estaría pidiendo copa tras copa hasta que el que esperaba llegara… o que cerraran y lo sacaran, lo que ocurriera primero.

-Seh, otra…- dijo con desgano.

El tiempo seguía, y el maldito bastardo de Uchiha, no llegaba. Cuantas "otra" había aceptado Naruto? Ni el sabia, ya ni el cantinero, que ahora escuchaba atento al que resulto ser el mejor cliente de aquella noche.

-Y yo, siempre termino accediendo. Sea lo que sea, siempre termino dando algo, o perdiendo algo por el muy maldito. No me quejo, se que no pidió que lo hiciera, así que no puedo reclamar nada. Pero el mal parido se ha dignado ha decirme "Gracias Naruto, eres un buen amigo"; Nooooo. Nada.

El cantinero asentía mientras rellenaba la pequeña copa de sake para el joven. Cosa curiosa que en un principio se negaba a aceptar alcohol por no tener 21, y ahora ahí estaba llorando sus penas. Amaba su trabajo.

-Aunque, si; ya que lo regrese a la aldea, y después de que estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos… no piense mal, juntos como amigos- le explico señalando acusadoramente con el dedo a su interlocutor – Se hizo mas amable… de hecho , me sentí como si por primera vez me tratara como a su mejor amigo. Siempre pensé que lo éramos, pero nunca me trato como tal.

Naruto sonrió tristemente con la mirada perdida en la copa recién servida. Y ahora ahí estaba el, como cualquier ebrio. Y no de los geniales ebrios alegres, si no de esos ebrios llorones que todo el mundo odiaba. Y eso que aun no estaba realmente bajo los efectos de la bebida.

"Rayos… ya es tardísimo! Espero que no se haya ido" Sasuke iba con prisa al sitio acordado. Trato de largarse de la oficina lo más rápido que pudo, y se escabullo apenas de las mujeres que pedían ser las últimas del día, o de las que decían querer entrevista "en privado".

Tratando de sobreponerse del susto, se fue lo más pronto posible hacia la plaza.

Recupero un poco el aliento antes de empezar a buscar al rubio. Trato de quitar la cara de culpa que sabia que pondría si no se controlaba. Una vez hecho, sus ojos se agudizaron explorando a lo ancho del lugar.

Nada de rastro de Naruto.

Pero… no se había ido, le conocía. Y no seria propio de el desesperarse al punto de marcharse. A pesar de que hubiera preferido que el ojiazul se fuera a que se quedara esperándolo.

Tal vez en realidad si se había ido. Pasaría a la casa de el rubio, ahí pasarían el tiempo hasta que fuese hora de que se retirara a su propia casa. Si decidía irse. Igual se podía dormir en el suelo de el otro.

Dispuesto a marcharse, dio una última mirada al entorno. Y ahí estaba; para incrementar su sentimiento culpable. Su chaqueta naranja anunciando que se lo había esperado.

Lo seguía esperando.

Un sentimiento en el fondo del estomago hizo tragar duro a Sasuke. Tranquilo, un Uchiha no muestra que se siente como cucaracha… Lo arreglaría, lo compensaría.

Se acerco hacia el local en el que Naruto se encontraba. Un bar? Era raro eso… Bueno, iría por el; ya tenia el plan de acción.

Nada que un tazón especial de Ichiraku no solucionara.

- Y sabes que es lo peor, Yoshi? Puedo llamarte Yoshi, verdad?- Pregunto el rubio ya mas en confianza con el cantinero, el cual asintió a la pregunta – Lo peor, es que todo eso seguirá pasando. El muy zoquete podrá seguir tratándome como algo que se saca de la nariz; y volverá conmigo cuando necesite apoyo. Y yo se lo daré… por que me hace feliz sentirme necesitado.

Sasuke estaba ya tan cerca que escuchaba perfectamente la conversación de los que estaban en el local.

Y se quedo paralizado. Escuchando… quería saber lo que Naruto decía. Saber de _quien_ hablaba. Aunque un ligero presentimiento le decía que el sabia de quien hablaba…

- No, me hace feliz, sentirme necesitado por el –Naruto rió torpemente tras la ultima frase. Ya sentía un poco más el efecto de tanta copa de espera. No demasiado como para sentirse mareado, pero si el suficiente para hablar de sus asuntos personales con un reconocido.- Debo de ser masoquista. Mírame; sigo esperando aunque se que ya no va a llegar… y si llegara; en vez de gritarle, de seguro lo que haría, seria saludarlo y tragarme mi enojo. Te lo digo Yoshi; soy demasiado buena bestia.

El rubio empino lo ultimo de su copa de sake, suspirando con pesadez.

Sasuke estaba tras el muro exterior del local. Mirando al suelo.

Tal vez harían falta dos tazones de ramen para salir de esta…

O tal vez, ameritaría una disculpa.

Entro al bar y tomo asiento en la barra junto a Naruto, sin saludarlo ni voltear a verlo.

Y Naruto tampoco lo miro.

-Así que, esa es tu idea de un Ligero y elegante retraso?- Pregunto el poseedor de kyubi con burla, con una voz tan indiferente que la sensación de vació en el fondo del estomago del Uchiha empeoro de sobremanera.

-Algunas cosas surgieron… -Respondió con un tono igual.

-Ya veo… Yoshi, sírvele un vaso por favor- Pidió al cantinero, que rápido atendió la orden.

Sasuke empleo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no voltear a ver a Naruto. Si veía su cara, se sentiría peor, si se sentía peor, terminaría por dejar de lado su actitud fría, si la dejaba de lado, Pediría perdón… y si pedía perdón y no se le concedía…

De nuevo tuvo dificultad en pasar saliva.

-Aun… no es muy tarde- Soltó Sasuke tratando de sonar casual y desinteresado. Todo parte de la estrategia de "eliminación de culpa, contentar a Naruto"- No es sano que solo tengas sake en el estomago…

Espero a que el ojiazul diera una señal de estar escuchando… nada, ni un simple "aja".

Así seria más difícil continuar, pero, había que hacerse.

-Así que… vamos a comer algo… -Ni una muestra de vida inteligente por parte del otro joven- Me parece que lo mas cercano es Ichiraku… -Sasuke desvió la cara hacia el lado contrario del que estaba Naruto.

Giro un poco los ojos al escuchar un ligero "Pff" de parte de Uzumaki. Y lo encontró sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Que significaba esa expresión?

-Disculpa aceptada, Uchiha- Abrió los ojos y miro directamente a las negras pupilas. Sasuke se sintió cohibido a la destellante mirada azul, y discretamente desvió de nuevo su cara.

-Yoshi!- Le llamo – La cuenta, por favor…

-Enseguida.

-Bien, supongo que aun podemos pasar un buen rato – La sonrisa había vuelto a la cara de Uzumaki. Acompañada de un ligero sonrojo causado por el alcohol.

Las pupilas negras no perdieron este detalle. Además, de notar que ese ligero rubor le daba un toque tan… lindo…

Estupido Naruto.

-Apestas a alcohol… -Sasuke se levanto de su asiento, saliendo de el lugar. Espero afuera a que su rubio compañero se le uniese.

-Sabes, Yoshi?- Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y pagaba. –Tal vez no me va tan mal.

-Suerte, Naruto- le deseo sincero el dependiente mientras le hacia un gesto con la cabeza como despedida.

Alcanzo a su pálido amigo, y juntos comenzaron a caminar.

-Entonces, tan mal te fue con tu asunto?- pregunto ya de mejor humor.

-Si. Pero ya no es tan malo. Los primeros días que trataba de salir de ahí, intentaban teclearme en las escaleras.

Naruto soltó una ruidosa carcajada. Entonces miro nervioso hacia el suelo. De nuevo debía de intentar hacer desistir a su amigo.

-No crees, que tantos problemas son una señal? –Pregunto tratando de no sonar muy serio.

Sasuke lo vio, dándole a entender que quería que siguiera.

-Es decir, nada de este asunto ha ido bien. Tal vez te estas apresurando mucho con esto de tu clan. El hecho de que no encuentres a nadie adecuado – "Por suerte…" pensó- tantos contratiempos, todo! Has pensado posponerlo?

Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

-No son tantos problemas. Prefiero hacerlo ahora, si todo sale mal esto se retrasara. Es un buen tiempo, no importa cuantos retrasos haya, aun será en buen momento.

El rubio suspiro. Bueno, ya muchas veces trato de hacerlo desistir, y siempre conseguía una negativa.

- En serio, Sasuke… Cuantos años tienes? Aun eres joven, aun quedan cosas por hacer y por disfrutar antes de que decidas hacerte responsable de una familia.

El aludido volteo a Naruto con severidad. Ya antes habían tenido esta conversación.

-Ya esta decidido.

-Ya lo decidiste tú; puedes cambiar de parecer- Interrumpió Uzumaki.

Sasuke entorno los ojos, deteniéndose.

-Por que te molesta tanto el que decida tener ya familia?

El joven de traje anaranjado también se detuvo. Viéndolo con sorpresa.

-Que?- Dijo como esperando que si repetía la pregunta, fuera otra que la que creyó haber oído.

-Lo que dije. Desde que comente lo que pensaba hacer, has estado en desacuerdo. Has puesto demasiadas razones y excusas de por que no debo hacerlo. Y no importa lo que te diga, sigues protestando. Respeto tu opinión, pero por que sacas el tema? Y, más aun…

-Es que, ya te lo dije!! Aun creo que podrías disfrutar más tu vida antes de cargar con toda esa responsabilidad- Naruto veía hacia los lados, moviendo los ojos casi frenéticamente, siempre evitando los de Sasuke- Además de que, tus razones no me parecen justas! Se que quieres que tu clan resurga; pero tienes toda la vida para hacerlo, y…

-Por que no me apoyas?

-Que tal si encuentras alguien que… Que?- Naruto detuvo su mar de explicación, apenas procesando la interrupción… y ahora que decía?

-Aunque no estés deacuerdo, por que no me apoyas? Ya se que no apruebas esta decisión, pero no la cambiare. No es fácil tampoco para mí. El que la única persona en quien confió no haga más que tratar de convencerme de que estoy equivocado no ayuda…

-…No… - Naruto retrocedió un paso nervioso a la mirada que le era dirigía. Sasuke estaba frente a el, observándolo, exigiéndole casi con necesidad una respuesta.- No te puedo apoyar… por que no quiero que lo hagas- Admitió desviando sus ojos ligeramente hacia abajo.

-Por que?- Extrañado volvió a inquirir el Uchiha.

-Por que…- La lengua del rubio se sentía entumida mezcla de nervios con alcohol. Solo esperaba que este ultimo no soltase información de la que se arrepintiera de decir.- Por que, es lo mismo que cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru…

El pálido se quedo quiero sin entender. Su semblante mostró la confusión que sentía, mientras seguís firme viendo a su amigo.

-Cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru… decidiste irte tu solo, Sacrificaste tu futuro para conseguir fuerza – Empezó a explicar – Me… Nos dejaste atrás a todos los que te estimábamos. Idealizaste eso como la solución de todo. Igual ahora! Que piensas hacer después de tener a un montón de niños corriendo a tu alrededor? Que tu vida se solucionara y encontraras la felicidad? Y de nuevo te olvidaras…- Se detuvo en esta parte, a punto de decir algo de lo que seguramente se avergonzaría después de pronunciar.

-No es así…- Sasuke creí entender el punto- Esto es algo que no hago por el pasado. No es ya una obsesión por recuperar lo que perdí.

-Entonces, que es?- Trato de sonar desesperado. Pero, el rubio de verdad quería saber, por que lo hacia. Tal vez eso le hiciera olvidar sus egoístas razones de tratar de detener al Uchiha.

-Se que soy joven, y se que me queda tiempo… en caso de que nada fatal pase. Pero… Tu debes de entenderlo, no?

-…

-Lo que es querer ser necesitado… que perteneces a algo. – El moreno recordó las palabras que Naruto había dicho en el local.- Aun con la responsabilidad, podré seguir disfrutando de la vida. Y lo haré con alguien.

-… Para eso –Naruto empezó a avanzar. El otro se quedo a su espalda- No hace falta tener descendencia. Puedes tener alguien que te necesite… y que quiera disfrutar la vida a tu lado.

Una suave brisa meció la cabellera de ambos. El Uchiha menor veía con atención al que estaba delante de el.

-Cerraran si no nos damos prisa.- El rubio comenzó a caminar. Y el lo siguió.

Aun le debía dos tazones de ramen.

"Yo te necesito… una vez que tengas tu familia… te olvidaras de mi, Sasuke?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Naruto estaba echado sobre su cama, aun con su ropa puesta, solo se había quitado el abrigo naranja que ahora estaba tirado en alguna parte de el suelo de su habitad.

El techo se volvía increíblemente interesante a esa hora de la madrugada…

Habían comido, habían bebido –pero alcohol ya no- y se habían retirado. De alguna forma habían terminado hablando fuera de la casa de Uzumaki. Hablaron y hablaron hasta que una molesta vecina les pidió _amablemente_ que se largaran a chacharear a otro lado.

Después de la cortes respuesta de Naruto; _"Jodase, amargada!"_ Sasuke decidió que en parte la dama tenía razón. Era tarde y debía irse de una vez.

Grrrrhh… estupida vecina.

Y ahora, ahí yacía el. Solo y aburrido y sin sueño…

Y es que como dormir dándole vueltas a _aquella_ situación.

Había intentado razonar, había intentado amenazar, bueno, no amenazo; pero si pataleo e hizo un berrinche digno de ser filmado. Aun así, no había conseguido nada. Sasuke seguía queriendo sus niños. Y todo por que? Por que no quería estar solo…

Era una estupidez… y aun así, lo entendía…

Y aun así, no quería que pasase.

-Pero… que puedo hacer? –Le pregunto al viento que se colaba por la ventana abierta. Miro hacia el cielo. Luna menguante… le encantaba esa fase, ya que no había demasiada luz, y podía admirar las estrellas. El cielo siempre le tranquilizaba, le ayudaba a pensar.

-Espero que no me falles esta vez, cielo…

Cuales eran sus opciones?

La primera opción, era darle una accidental patada en la entrepierna al Uchiha. Esto, lo dejaría estéril y probablemente impotente por el resto de su vida. Los únicos "contra", es que el plan era tonto, no solucionaba nada (mas que el que no se metiese en relaciones carnales con nadie) y de seguro, Naruto terminaría muerto.

La otra opción era… bueno, no había otra opción... aun.

Naruto se sentó en la cama, acercándose a la ventana que estaba junto a esta. Apoyo sus codos sobre el marco de la ventana, sosteniendo con ellos su cabecita. Sus ojos se alzaban hacia el firmamento… tan basto, tan interminable.

Suspiro, cerrando los ojos… Ya lo había dicho; el darle vueltas a la situación no le haría dar con una solución que le gustara.

O con una que le gustara a Sasuke, así que tampoco funcionaria.

Pero, su gran lógica le dictaba que debía de haber una forma "alternativa"… Había jutsus para invocar sapos, para escupir fuego, para cambiar de apariencia…

Debía de haber algo que le sirviera!!

El podía modificar su apariencia externa para verse como mujer. Sin embargo, biológicamente el verse como mujer no lo _convertía _en una. Y tampoco quería volverse una. Ni siquiera por nueve meses si podía evitarlo.

El primer paso es que se viera como mujer; pero podría conseguir tener las funciones de una?.

Con lentitud alzo su cabeza de entre sus manos. Su rostro meditabundo adquirió una alegría inusitada. Su zorruna sonrisa brillándole a la luna.

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Y eso? A que se debe que hoy vengas tan servicial?- Cuestiono una mujer rubia, exageradamente mal proporcionada. Ella estaba sentada en el escritorio de su oficina. Un muchacho rubio de ojos azules estaba parado frente a ella.

Tal chico, no llevaba mucho ahí. Llego hacia poco, conversaron un rato, y le pidió una copia de sus papeles como Ninja. Ella se sorprendió un poco de la petición, preguntando para que quería el eso.

El muchacho alto y rubio le dijo que lo necesitaba para meter currículum para ser de la guardia personal del Kazekage. Eso tenia sentido… bueno, no sabia que los Kayes aceptaban guardaespaldas de fuera de su territorio, y nunca se imagino que Naruto quisiera entrar a eso. Pero si era lo que el chico quería, pues ella estaba para ayudar.

Después de tirar algunas botellas de su escritorio, encontrar envoltorios de dulces por toda la superficie, vio una carpeta con documentos que le habían pedido desde la semana pasada… así que ahí estaban esos papeles… siguió rebuscando por el lugar, sin encontrar lo que Naruto le había pedido.

_-Si que tienes un desorden por aquí, Tsunade-Bachan- Hizo la innecesaria observación, cosa que molesto a Tsunade._

_-Y que lo digas. Le daré una buena limpiada después…_

_-Después cuando?- Inquirió con un tono de voz que molesto aun mas a la Hokage, estaba insinuando que no lo haría?_

_-Después, cuando tenga tiempo. –Sentencio tratando de dar por terminada la platica de su mala organización._

_-Claro. Estas botellas están desde la ultima vez que vine… el mes pasado._

_-Aun NO he tenido tiempo- El chico comenzaba a molestarla, mejor darle lo que quería y que la dejara sola con su cochinero._

_-La vida de un Kage es complicada- Hablo compasivo._

_-Si, siempre surge algo, si no son guerrillas es que no paguan impuestos, si no contrabando, si no son disputas familiares, si no son compañeros que te quieren matar… a veces necesito un respiro – Hablo ya menos molesta._

_Naruto se fue detrás de la Hokage, que estaba sentada. Comenzó a darle un suave masaje en los hombros._

_-Me imagino, llevar la carga de toda la aldea…_

_-Y no has visto el montón de misiones que hay últimamente; coordinar todo es complicado.- cerro los ojos dejándose relajar por las manos del rubio._

_-Si tienes un nudo de nervios en el cuello- comenzó a presionar sus dedos en la parte mencionada._

_-Seh, y no hay vacaciones. El trabajo no espera… mas a la izquierda- La señora se relajaba con la platica, nunca se imagino los dotes de Naruto como quiropráctico._

_-Además de que con tu oficina, así desordenada, no puede haber un buen flujo de energía positiva._

_-Que?- Tsunade arqueo la ceja._

_-Es Feng Shui, si tienes tantos objetos que bloquean el flujo de energía, toda se estanca; lo cual hace que sientas esa pesadez, que las ideas no fluyan…_

_-Es eso?- Pregunto dudosa._

_-Exacto, necesitas hacer algo aquí. Por eso deberías de arreglar esto cuanto antes._

_-Ya te lo dije, en cuanto haya tiempo…- reitero con voz de malas pulgas._

_-Pero, si tienes todo esto así, con tanta energía estancada… Puede que ni el dinero ni el amor fluyan… El ambiente se siente tenso. Puede hasta traerte problemas de salud que a tu edad, no te recomiendo – Le dio mas fuerte el masaje de hombros tratando de calmarla, el ultimo comentario había causado que tratara de pararse, de seguro a golpearlo._

_-Tsunade-Bachan, en estos días he estado con bastante tiempo libre…_

_-Y que? Me lo estas presumiendo?- Dijo aun algo alterada._

_-No, digo que como has sido tan buena dirigente; te puedo ayudar con el lió de tu oficina, dijo retirando sus manos de la hokage y volviéndose a poner frente a su escritorio._

Naruto trato de parecer natural, esconder el que tenia esos motivos ocultos. Los de tener acceso libre a toooda la documentación y libros de Hokage. Libros médicos… libros con técnicas incluso prohibidas.

Libros con la posible respuesta a su problema.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Arggggh!! Que paso en este capi??

No se suponia que era de humor?? Bueno, este sera el mas tranquilo capitulo, pero debia de explicar bien la situación de nuestros dos prota's. Creo que ya con esto es mas solida la historia… o no S??

Bueno, primero agradecer a todos los que han leido, y mas aun a los que les gusto! Nunca pense que esta cosa que empezo como una boberia, gustara.

Solo lamento que la que es en parte responsable de esto, no lo leera u.u

Bueno, un gran saludo a Nashely, que sin ella esto no habria pasado, o hubiera tardado ma en pasar.

Ahora, Los revió que ustedes, gente bella me han dejado

Itachi-Me das asco Ò/\Ó, lamebotas!!

Calla!! Calla!! Tus palabras me hieren ToT.

HelenkaIvanov- yuhu!! Si te ha gustado, soy feliz!! Y como veras, aquí la explicación a por que no puede usar el sexy no jutsu!! Debo de hacercelo complicado, no crees? (Naru- Maldita ;o;)

Flynes- Te parece buena narración O, espero que este capi este igual!! Gracias por leer!

amyleex- Seeeh!! Que es lo que queremos (coro- LEMON) Y cuando lo queremos? (coro- AHORA!) Hehehe, no te preocupes Amylee, dentro de poco lo tendremos!! YAY!

kariiTooP..!- Siii!! Es la forma mas coherente en la que haran volver a Sasuke! Solo que al autos le gusta darle vueltas al asunto! Aquí te espero cada capi.

giosseppe- hehe, que bueno que te gusto lo suficiente para comentar! Y si, los Hyuga son la hostia! Los Uchiha pueden ser sexys o, maniaticos y extremadamente Gaehs (de menos los que vivieron, y los amo!!)

Mommy'sNekoChan- Hee!! Disculpa tenerte con ansias, y mas llegar con ESTE capitulo tan no guiño-guiño de parte de los dos protas… pero… eso se termina, D

El siguiente chap. Lleno de desvariaciones de Naru!!

Okashi Minako- Esta bien narrado? No complicado? Entonces el cometido de el chap 1 fue cumplido!! Siiii! Estas vacaciones me gustariaque durasen maaas, algo asi como un añooo O

Nohely- Hehehehe!! Todas tus propuestas son demasiado buenas!! Pero ya tenia planeado como pasaria . !! si no, lo de el duende seria genial XD, aunque lo de la genetica le daria un toque ciencia ficcionoso!!

Sabrina- Esta vez la actualización fue rápida!! Y de verdad planeo seguir asi :D

Akemi- Regreso por cuenta propia! Y que nadie lo dude. Y lo de Itachi… aaarhhgg!! Hasta yo pensé "Esto es estupido!" pero, se me seco el cerebro!! XD, lo de parte de las rentas, fue tonto pero me gusto. Tenia que traer de vuelta a Sasuke, pero SIN matar a Itachi!! Que seria del show sin el??

Itachi- Eso. No funcionaria asi.

AHHHH!!! Antes que nada, si alguien, alguien por aquí, ha leído mi otra historia "Don't Speak", quiero disculpar el retraso, y aclarar: No, no la he abandonado, la historia seguirá, solo que esta historia me llena de ideas tontas la cabeza, así que para no escribir taantas tonterías en Don't, escribo primero esta bizarres, y después sigo con mi querido fic "Don't Speak"


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

En este capi:

"_Lectura"_

-Dialogo

"Pensamiento"

YA lo he dicho!! Incoherencias y sobre todo; Shonen Ai!!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"_En día de luna llena, agregue todos los ingredientes menos la sangre de dragón, y deje reposar por exactamente veintitrés lunas. Agregue el resto y úntese en el pelo para un brillo y fuerza capilar sin igual…"_

-No sirve….- pensó desalentado Naruto mientras daba la vuelta a la pagina del libro que estaba leyendo.

-"_Huesos sanos y sin fracturas"_, No… tampoco sirve- De nuevo paso la pagina. No sabia ya con exactitud cuantos libros había tomado. Empezó echándole solo un vistazo al índice… pero eran libro ya tan viejos, que las palabras que usaban no tenían un sentido tan literal como quisiera. Es decir, se sintió atraído por un capitulo titulado "Familia grande y feliz para todos" que resulto ser una lectura de cómo construir chozas de madera.

Así que ahora leía un poco de todo lo que venia en los libros médicos de Tsunade, que se había marchado hacia horas; cuando se acabo –según ella- el horario de oficina.

Eso fue a las dos de la tarde… y la señora se había largado a inaugurar el puesto de tragamonedas que ella misma había puesto.

Maldita Hokage irresponsable!! Lo bueno es que ahora el rubio podía meter su nariz en toooodo el despacho de la dirigente a su antojo.

Naruto volvió a retomar la lectura, leyendo en voz baja cada uno de los títulos de las páginas para descartarlos.

-"_Exfoliante facial natural"_; No sirve, _"Alivio para el dolor del nervio ciática" _ Tampoco… "_Como eliminar los vellos de la nariz" _ Argh, que asco!; _"Mejore su vida sexual; convierta a su pareja en ninfomano"…_No es útil… por ahora- una ligera gota de sangre se deslizo por la nariz del rubio.

Nada!! Maldita sea!! Nada había de utilidad en ese motón de libros!!! Sinceramente no entendía como esos eran los textos clasificados como "prohibidos y peligrosos"; Eran pavadas! Jutsus y remedios bizarros para males comunes!!.

Suspiro con pesadez, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso. De nada servia que se desesperara. Desde un principio sabia que las posibilidades de lograr su objetivo eran menores a cero. Solo era el último intento… el último antes de decidirse a que el patear a Sasuke en la entrepierna era lo que debía de hacer.

Miro rápidamente a la ventana de aquella habitación atiborrada de libreros y pergaminos. Ya estaba oscuro. No podía desesperarse en una tarde… aun quedaban decenas mas de textos por ver antes de largarse de ahí.

-"Blah Blah Blah, células desarrolladas… crecimiento de moléculas… creación de tejido… matriz removible… reproducción asexual… "que de gracia había en eso"- pensó Naruto mientras releía el pasaje. Era mas biología que nada; pero igual podía servir.

-"Siguiendo el principio... blahbalh… Ranas africanas… Blahblah… Insectos de gónadas simples… blahblah… -Seguía leyendo en voz alta y entrecortado por sus "Blah's" mientras anotaba en un pergamino en blanco que tomo.

-"Los deposita en una bolsa en el abdomen del macho, el cual se encarga de gestarlos…" Cúa eso es interesante…

Sus anotaciones eran garabatos atiborrados de anotaciones, tachones, apuntes y anotaciones mas pequeñas al borde, dibujitos mal hechos en los que aparecía un Naruto musculoso golpeando a Tsunade, otros donde el musculoso Naruto era abrazado por un chibi-Sasuke que le decía "Eres mi héroe" Y corazoncitos alrededor.

-"Henge Jutsu: Técnica en la que la apariencia externa del usuario cambia a voluntad.

Anteriormente se hacían modificaciones corporales tal como modificar la estructura craneal, causar deformidades o malformaciones a propósito para fines ceremoniales. Esto se sabe por vestigios de antiguas culturas… Los antiguos shinobis cambiaban en especial su rostro al quitarse parte de la piel, incluso cortando parte de su carne para esto…"- Un leve escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al rubio al ver algunos de los dibujos que acompañaban los textos… Dios!! Esos antiguos eran unos salvajes!!.- "El desarrollo del los jutsus y la manipulación del chakra vino a cambiar la forma en que los shinobis alteraban su composición. La manipulación del cuerpo con la energía espiritual permitió cambios más drásticos sin el mutilamiento físico. Al no poder controlarlo, los primeros Jutsus de cambio dieron lugar a cambios permanentes o de largo plazo…"

Naruto cerró el libro. Pensativo lo guardo en su lugar y decidió que ya era hora de irse… Volvería mañana… y el tiempo que hiciese falta. Los libros no mentían, y según los libros, era teóricamente posible que lo lograse.

Con lo que hoy había aprendido, descubrió que en el mundo ninja y en la naturaleza no eran tan raros cambios fisiológicos… y mejor!! No permanentes!!

Con felicidad cerro la habitación al salir y se fue corriendo a la salida del edificio del Hokage. Una voz le llamo.

-Oí!! Naruto… que haces por aquí a esta hora?

El aludido volteo para ver a Shikamaru que iba pasando por el lugar.

-Pues, ayudaba a la vieja con su chiquero…- Se acerco al otro muchacho.

-Y eso? Por que tan acomedido?

-Pueees, asi soy; una persona que le gusta ayudar… ya me conoces; Naruto, el alivio de los cansados, la alegría de los deprimidos, el ritalin de los pequeños…

-Ya…-Le corto harto de sus analogías.- Ya te vas? Podemos ir juntos… es aburrido caminar solo.

-Claro; por que no…- Así comenzaron su andar.

-Hey, que es lo que llevas ahí?- pregunto el de la coleta señalando un rollo de papel en la mano del rubio.

-Esto dices?- Sacudió el objeto- Solo es… apuntes tácticos.

Unos minutos de silencio llenaron la caminata, mientras Shikamaru disfrutaba el cielo nocturno y Naruto mantenía el tema en mente.

-Oye, Shikamaru….

El castaño lo observo dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

-Alguna vez… has… no se; tenido que tomar una decisión... apresurada, estupida y hasta irreal… por una persona importante?

Shikamaru medito un poco las pregunta del otro muchacho. Al no obtener una respuesta rápida, el otro siguió hablando.

-Es decir… como si decidieras algo que te traería una increíblemente grande responsabilidad… y que estas seguro que es algo que tu no quieres; pero la otra persona si…

-Y si es feliz, por consecuencia tu serás feliz??- termino el castaño.

-Exacto!! Te ha pasado?

-No. Jamás…- El rubio lo miro apesumbrado.

-Por ejemplo… Sin que este ejemplo sea adecuado para mi caso; pero es lo primero que se me ocurre… Si Temari quisiera tener hijos y tu no quisieras?- Trato de sonar casual… como si no hubiese planteado desde hace rato la pregunta.

La saliva se atoro en la faringe de Nara. Casi pudo sentir como cinco años de su vida se iban después de ese susto.

-ESO no se dice! NI de broma- Dijo con una calma casi lúgubre.

-Es un decir… no lo tomes tan literal… Pero que harías?- Insistió con una discreción no muy buena.

-Pues…- El muchacho suspiro… Y por que le hablaba tan seguro de que con Temari había algo?? Bueno…- Primero, tal vez intentaría que no quisiese tener hijos…

-Ajá; y si no hiciera caso??- La siguiente pregunta tan inmediata y demandante casi asusto a Shikamaru. Otros cinco años se fueron solo de pensar en el hipotético caso de que pasara.

-No se… tratar de que esperara a que madurásemos mas…- intento; que respuesta quería Uzumaki que le diera?

-No, pero no entiendes… en caso de que la UNICA opción para que estén juntos fueran los hijos; que harías?

-Por que la fijación con eso?? Es que alguien te pidio tener tus hijos?- Pregunto algo exasperado.

-No, al revés…-Dijo sin pensar el rubio. Realmente no recapacito en lo que dijo hasta que vio la expresión en la cara de Shikamaru.

-Le pediste a alguien que tuviera a tus hijos??

-Que?! No!!; No, no, no, no; lo entendiste toda mal…-Y ahora que decía?? Alguna forma había de arreglar eso!!... y fingir demencia- Olvídalo Shikamaru; solo era un decir…

-No, no lo puedo olvidar! Vienes con todo esto de la procreación, y ahora me dejas con más dudas!! Es que quieres hijos?

-Yo no!! Te digo, era solo un caso teórico…- Naruto comenzó a caminar, seguido por el chunnin.

-Ahhh claro; todo teórico… Vamos ya, Naruto; escúpelo!!- demando

-No era nada!! Malentendiste la situación!

-Digo; por que para eso, tal vez una mujer te pueda ayudar a entender como arreglarlo… alguien como Ino… que estudio algo de medicina.- Shikamaru trato de provocar una reacción en su compañero que confirmase lo que decía. Y la consiguió; en cuanto dijo "Ino" "Mujer" y "Medicina" Naruto lo volteo a ver como si explicase el por que nunca aciertan las armas ninjas en ese mundo.

-Buena idea!- Declaro el rubio alegre.

-Aja! Te atrape, si quieres embarazar a alguien!.- Declaro triunfante. El intelecto superior siempre vence

-Ahhh, que no es eso Shikamaru!- Trato de defenderse Uzumaki. Por que tenia que ser tan intuitivo su amigo??

-Y entonces que es?? No te dejare en paz si no lo dices…- Dijo con superioridad, le encantaba meterse en las mentes de sus amigos.

Naruto miro de lado con nerviosismo. Maldito Shikamaru!. Lo vio con algo de inseguridad. Total; el muy maldito lo haría que lo dijera al final de cuentas.

-Veras, lo que quiero es yo quedar embarazado para así tener el hijo biológicamente no-posible de otro tipo…- Dijo con naturalidad. No es como si fuera algo tan poco común…

Shikamaru permaneció observándolo por un largo momento con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Esta bien; si no me lo quieres decir dilo; y no me inventes historias- Dijo algo indignado de que el otro no le tuviera confianza para decirle la verdad. Y encima le venia con esos cuentos!! Que mal amigo resultaba Naruto.

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces.

-Claro Shikamaru… algún día te diré la verdad.- Trato de que su voz se escuchara agradecida a la comprensión de su amigo.

Shikamaru palmeo un par de veces la espalda de Uzumaki.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o

-Hey!! Inooo!!

La joven volteo a ver a el dueño de la estridente voz. Se encontró con un por demás sonriente Naruto. La joven volteo a sus lados y detrás de ella. Había escuchado como el otro berreaba su nombre, pero el nunca había especialmente amigable con ella.

Cuando vio como se acercaba a ella, sus alarmas se dispararon, por que la llamaba tan feliz e iba con ella? Algo aquí no cuadraba…

-Que?- pregunto ella un tanto hostil.

-Nada Ino! Solo te vi aquí y pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a comer…- dijo con amabilidad, tratando de sonreír con galanura. Eso asusto más a la chica.

-Y por que??

-Que?? Debo de tener una razón para ser amable contigo?!- Pregunto fingiéndose ofendido.

-Pues… SI.

-…- Se le quedo viendo con cara de aburrimiento.

-…- la cara le fue devuelta por una más plana.

-… Esta bien; quería que me ayudases con tus conocimientos médicos.

-Yo?? Mira, si quieres una consulta, debes de pedir cita- Dijo tratándose de sonar profesional.

-No, no es algo así… veras… tengo un… proyecto… una tesis; no le digas a nadie; pero tomaba un- Trato de inventarse algo coherente- Un curso de biodesarrollo termodinámico por correo… y ya con este proyecto terminaría.- Seguridad en sus palabras. Y unas ligeras gotas de sudor bajaron por su nuca cuando la rubia no le quito la vista de encima ni contesto por largos segundos.

Es que no le había creído?? Tan mala había sido la mentira?

-Vale, te ayudare… pero solo por que el estudio es la base de tu futuro- Dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de impregnar sus palabras con un tono maternal.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

-Ven, te invito algo de comer- Y la empujo ligeramente por la espalda para darle a entender que siguieran.

Sasuke se había escapado un momento de la oficina del horror (como la había apodado recientemente) Y vio a Naruto caminando animadamente junto a Ino.

Eso le extraño un tanto; desde cuando eran amigos??.

-Hey, Naruto!- Le llamo. El aludido giro su cabeza hasta encontrarse con si mirada. La cara que puso en ese momento le recordó a un niño siendo atrapado por su madre en medio de una travesura.

El rubio le dijo que esperara a la chica y se acerco al moreno.

-Ah, Sasuke… que sorpresa encontrarte aquí… justo cuando menos esperaba…- Le dedico una sonrisa un tanto afectada.

Sasuke le observo un momento. Realmente iba ir a buscarlo para ir a comer algo los dos.

-Interrumpo?- Le pregunto el Uchiha viendo a Ino, la cual le saludo con la mano.

-Que? No… solo íbamos a hablar…- Dijo Naruto.

-Bien… Vamos a comer- Fue la petición/exigencia de Uchiha.

-Ah, pero… es que ya venia Ino…- La miro un tanto preocupado… debía de hablar con ella a solas... y quería ir con Sasuke… pero debía de hablar con Ino cuanto antes!.

-Puede venir, si quieres.- Aclaro el moreno.

Naruto lo vio con sorpresa… Ahí estaba la amabilidad que el usuario del sharingan nunca mostraba!! Y el debía de negarse!! Demonios!!

-Pues… veras Sasuke… es que… íbamos hablar algo privado- Al ver la cara de molestia y frustración, debió de agregar algo más convincente. No quería a un Sasuke enojado con el- Sobre unos problemas de bebida que tiene…- dijo poniéndose una mano a un lado de la boca y bajando su voz a un susurro, para que se notara el tono de secreto.

-Pues, le pedimos una copa- dijo como si no fuera mayor problema el Uchiha.

-Es que, no es solo la bebida…veras… es que tiene problemas con la bebida _a causa_ de unas cosas sentimentales- trato de sonar serio. – Parece que tiene unos asuntos muy… delicados. No quiero hablar de mas, pero… trae algo de mal de amores – Hizo una mueca que demostrara dolor por la situación que le acababa de inventar a la rubia.

-Aja…- Dijo sin mayor interés Sasuke. Naruto abrió uno de los ojos que tenía cerrados para ver la expresión de desinterés que tenia el moreno.

-Y… es que trae… una- rebusco en su mente algún buen drama- especie de sentimientos… no correspondidos… y… prohibidos –agrego para darle mas emoción- Por…por Sakura.- Dijo al final.

Sasuke la miro con algo de comprensión en su mirada. Ino lo volvió a saludar con la mano.

-Ya veo…

-Así que, no le podía decir a Shikamaru ni a Chouji, que tienen una mente tan cerrada… y por eso recurrió a mi.- Su mirada se ablando dejando salir una lagrimilla para la escena.- Y es que no tiene quien la apoye- se limpio dicha lagrimita.- Te pido que me disculpes esta vez Sasuke, pero no quiero dejarla sola en esto… y tampoco comentes nada, es algo delicado.

-Si, entiendo- Sasuke asintió con una mirada tranquila. Casi sentía admiración por el gran corazón de su amigo rubio.- Nos veremos después entonces.

Sasuke se alejo de con ellos. Mientras Ino miraba extrañada la escena y como Naruto regresaba con ella.

-Y que paso? Que te decía Sasuke-kun?

-Pues… veras…me decía que si me veía después.

-Y por que no vino con nosotros?- le inquirió mientras seguían caminando.

-Es que… es asunto de hombres; entiendes?

-No- Fue la seca respuesta de la chica.

Entonces la idea llego a la mente de Naruto.

-Es que, tiene dificultades para… "levantar los ánimos", ahora entiendes?- dijo cerrándole el ojo con complicidad.

-No.

-…, no puede "Alzar" la situación. Captas?- Dijo haciendo el ademán de subir con su mano.

-…No.

Naruto se golpeo la frente con la mano.

-Problemas erectiles!! Ya entiendes!!- Le grito haciendo que algún transeúnte volteara a verlo asustado.

-Ahhhh!!- Dijo cayendo en cuenta.

-Y, es que ya no esta tan seguro de tener familia. Parece que la presión ya no lo deja… funcionar bien.

-Entonces? Por que sigue entrevistando?

-Pues… es que no quiere que las mujeres se sientas más de hacer tanta fila y para que ni siquiera se haga nada – Negó con la cabeza con pesadez- Pero… es más que seguro que no se haga nada… No le digas que te lo dije.

Naruto trato de pacerle preocupado de revelar información confidencial.

-No te preocupes, no sabrá que lo dijiste- Ino le aseguro para tranquilizarlo.

-Gracias Ino… y, tal vez si pudieras; correr la voz… para que las chicas ya no se ilusionen ni pierdan valioso tiempo…

-Si, tienes razón… les diré a cuantas puedan… y te aseguro; no se burlaran ni divulgaran la situación de Sasuke…

Una maniática sonrisa pugno por salir de los labios de Uzumaki. Se contuvo y paso sus brazos detrás de la chica rubia.

-Gracias Ino, eres una buena amiga. Ahora… sobre ese proyecto…

Y así se dirigieron al lugar de carne asada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aclaraciones:

La baba de dragón que mencione en el primer párrafo, existe!! No como baba de dragón literalmente, si no que era una materia que los alquimistas usaban; y era algo así como excremento destilado o parecido. En serio!

Los antiguos habitantes de mesoamerica si se deformaban a ellos mismos!! Eso lo aprendí en historia :D

Y, en realidad si hay un ser macho que es el que se encarga de la gestación de las crías; el caballito de mar lo hace XD (así se aprende cosas nuevas! Gracias, Discovery Channel!)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ahhh, que tal Naruto y sus historias??

Lo malo de mentir una vez, es que después ya no es tan difícil seguir haciéndolo!!

Capitulo corto e incoherente, pero me ha gustado bastante!!

Ahora, dejo las contestaciones de revió para hacerlas ya personalmente con el "reply"

Espero no decepcionarlos por que es un capitulo mas bien corto… pero, lo hice en una noche… ya son casi las 2 a.m. Y me muero de sueñooooo!!

Y mañana, a madrugar X.x


	4. Chapter 4

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-A ver, estas proponiendo que se utilice un apéndice con funciones de matriz; en un ser que originalmente no lo tiene, y que solo funcione para gestar…

-Si… mas o menos eso…-Naruto dijo no muy seguro; le había explicado a grandes rasgos a Ino su proyecto; y después ella había comenzado a hablar un dialecto extraño… de seguro solo para impresionarlo.

-Pero, la falla es que no podría tener los gametos necesarios para que se diera la concepción.- Aseguro la rubia para darle un sorbo a su tasa de té.- Lo que tu dices es que las funciones hormonales se dieran en un ser que no tiene la capacidad de producirlos?

-….- Naruto la observo con detenimiento, de que mierda estaba hablando la rubia? Esperaba que en cualquier momento sonriera y tradujera su chachara, pero ella lo seguía viendo expectante esperando su respuesta…- Pues, eso es justamente lo que te trato de decir; Ino – Dijo con hastió fingido.

-Bueno, es que, tengo que entender bien que es lo que pretendes hacer…- Le dio un sorbo a su tasa de té, aun esperaban que su comida fuera servida.

-Si, te entiendo; es que me estresa un poco repetirme tanto a mi mismo- Naruto infló el pecho para que su pose de "Si se de lo que hablas, también soy inteligente" siguiera.

-Ahora, por lo que me has dicho; y lo que has leído; creo que si es _teóricamente_ posible. 

-Ah si?- Cuestiono el rubio con mas emoción de la que debió, lo cual trato de rectificar.- Ah… si?- Repitió, pero esta vez con mas serenidad y una cara de ligera duda.

"_Demonios, que soy tan buen actor_"- Pensó el ojiazul.

-Mira, todo en el cuerpo, desde que empiezas a formarte en el útero de tu madre, esta controlado por chakra. Si, aun antes de nacer.- Comenzó su explicación lentamente, como si le hablara a un niño de diez años.

-Claro, eso lo se bien…- El otro tomaba nota mental de todo, si que se aprenden cosas nuevas con Ino. Pero, igual, el aseguraría que sabia todo de cualquier cosa que la rubia dijera.

-Cuando el bebe se esta creando, el flujo de chakra es diferente si es macho o hembra, dependiendo de cómo la energía de mueva y se acomode, es lo que será. Ya que nace, el producto aun mantiene esa misma forma de energía, y flujo dependiendo si es macho o hembra.

-Es decir… que el chakra no es igual para niños que para niñas?- Quiso asegurar el joven, tratando de que su cerebro procesara lo que le acababan de decir.

-Exacto. Así que, si de alguna forma, logras que el cuerpo tenga la matriz, puedes hacer que el chakra comience a funcionar como si tuviera las funciones que necesita. Solo necesitas que el chakra se mueva como quieres que lo hagas.- La mesera llego entregando los dos platos a sus respectivos dueños. Ino se concentro con una sonrisa en el suculento plato, mientras Naruto veía con vehemencia a la rubia. Su plato humeaba frente a su rostro, pero este solo podía tener la mandíbula desencajada y ver a su acompañante.

-Entonces… es posible?- Dijo casi en un suspiro.

-_Teóricamente,_ si. Pero, el problema seria como crear en el cuerpo un órgano con el que no se nació…

-Que! Se puede, pero no se puede! Que Clase de solución es esa!- La voz del rubio retumbo por el local, asustando a la chica, haciendo que la carne que iba hacia su boca cayera en el plato de nuevo. 

Realmente, le debían de interesar mucho su proyecto de biodesarrollo termodinámico, pensó la rubia.

-No, tal vez haya una forma; pero yo no lo se…- Ante la mirada casi aterrorizada de el otro, prosiguió- Tal vez deberías de preguntar alguien con mas practica, como Tsunade.

La idea cruzo por la cabeza de Uzumaki. Tsunade no era tonta, y no le sacaría información de jutsus prohibidos, experimentos biológicamente improbables ni nada sin una buena coartada. Y no la tenia. Suspiro con resignación, cerrando con pesadez sus no tan alegres ojos. Ino sintió pena por el chico, así que intento ayudar otra vez.

-O si no, Sakura puede que sepa algo.- Trato de poner su sonrisa mas reconfortante para dedicarla al abatido muchacho. Una chispa surgió de los azules ojos, destellando con una sonrisa brillante enmarcada por las mejillas decoradas con marcas.

-Claro! Sakura!- La mente inquieta comenzó a sacar conclusiones, por que si había algo que Tsunade sabia, de seguro la nueva y juvenil versión de esta lo sabría. Sakura no era tonta, pero no le daba tanto miedo...- Ino! A pesar de todo, eres una genio!

Tomo la cara de la sorprendida chica, y le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla derecha para después salir corriendo por la puerta de el local. La rubia sonrió sin entender del todo que había pasado, repasando con su mano la parte besada. Entonces entorno su vista solo para encontrarse con el plato lleno de el que estaba junto a ella solo hace unos segundos.

-Valla, Naruto esta loco. Ni siquiera toco su comida… Pues, ya lo a pagado- Y cuando estaba a punto de tomar el plato para comenzar a engullirlo, una ráfaga dorada comenzó a tragar sin apenas masticar todo el contenido. Tomo el plato y empino el final y se limpio la boca con la manga de su sudadera naranja y negro.

-Nadie se come mi comida!- Dijo con seriedad para después sonreírle- Gracias por todo, Ino.

Y de nuevo emprendió la carrera.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_-Hola, Naruto. Que te trae por aquí?- Una chibi y mal hecha Sakura pregunto._

_-A, pues, nada en realidad- Contesto un chibi y muuuy mal hecho Naruto, llevando una mano atrás de la nuca con vergüenza.- Solo pasaba y te vi…_

_-Oh, ya veo!_

_-Ah, si… y, como vez a tu adorado Uchiha? Que te parece su plan de tener Uchihitas?_

_-Pues, sinceramente, creo que es una locura-Soltó un suspiro la pelirrosa al decir eso._

_-Si, verdad? Una completa locura… No tiene sentido, hehe!_

_-Exacto! Loco, loco, loco- Agito la chica la cabeza en gesto negativo._

_-Hey, sabes que también es muy loco?- Inquirió el rubiales._

_-Que es?_

_-Poner una matriz en un hombre!_

_-…Aja- la chica fingió que seguía las palabras de el otro. Con total sarcasmo, por cierto._

_-Si, es de locos! Digo, es "Teóricamente" posible, pero… como lo harías?._

_-A que viene eso?- Alzo una ceja._

_-Ah, pues… a nada en realidad, solo que… estamos hablando de cosas locas, y se me vino a la mente._

_-…- seguía viéndole como si tuviera tres ojos._

_-Es que, no tiene sentido; pero, como esta la vida hoy en día, no me sorprendería que pasara- Chibi Naruto empezó a ver hacia el lateral con gotas de sudor iluminándole la nuca._

_-Que pasara, para que?- Pregunto suspicazmente._

_-Ahhh, pues… no se! Para algo igual de loco… como… que alguien…- al notar la pesada y atravesante mirada verde sobre el, exigiéndole que revelara la identidad de "El alguien" Naruto no pudo- Alguien como yo… se embarace…_

_El silencio sepulcral cubrió la escena._

_-Hehehe! Si que es loco, no, Sakura-chan?- dijo tratando de restarle importancia- Pero, esas cosas locas no tienen sentido que uno las piense… Así que no lo pienses! Era un decir y…- Un puño se estrello junto a su cabeza, destruyendo la pared detrás de el._

_-Hehe- rió lenta y tenebrosamente- Si… una locura… Igual de loco como que, en caso de que TU te embarazaras- Naruto chorreaba sudor, exudaba terror por cada poro, y trago duro- Y fuese de Sasuke-kun- alargo el nombre de el ultimo._

_-Que? Oh, pero… que? Noo, creo que, hoho; has entendido mal, Sakurita- Las gotas aun bajaban de la cara, brazos y espalda de Uzumaki, que explicaba, entrecortando con risas, risa de miedo y risa fingida para restarle importancia.- Creíste? Creíste que yo, y Sasuke… Pensabas que yo quería que? P.D., Sakura, que imaginación la tuya que- Otro puño se estampo al otro lado de su cráneo, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos azules, el rubio miraba la muy, muy aterradora mirada, que helaba la sangre y ponía de punta los vellos, que su compañera tenia._

_-Naruto- advirtió- Esta no será una guerra por Sasuke… lo dejaras en paz, igual que yo; tendrá su familia, y lo apoyaremos como los AMIGOS- recalco- que somos…A menos que el decida lo contrario._

_-Ahhh, de nuevo tu y tus ideas!- Naruto quería correr y salir llorando- claro que lo apoyare como el… ahem.. Amigo que soy! No intentaba nada!_

_-Claro! Por que tu, no lo amas con locura y pasión desenfrenada; no?- el sarcasmo se olía en esa frase._

_-… exactamente!- mintió._

_-Sasuke es muy listo; pero no con todo... y yo no soy tan tonta como para no notarlo… que el único que no se de cuenta, no quiere decir que los demás no lo hagamos… _

_-Pero yo… yo no- Chibi Naruto comenzó a deshacerse en liquido, derritiéndose mas y mas hasta quedar siendo un charco en el suelo._

_-Naruto…- Chibi Sakura le vio con ternura sincera- Que el sea el único que no se haya dado cuenta… Pero; tu y yo sabemos que al final; lo que queremos no podrá ser- La mirada dulce fue cambiada por una cara igual de tétrica que la que tenia antes.-Pero… Si quiera por pensarlo...- Sus ojos centellearon, y levanto un gran y peligroso puño- TOMA ESTOOOO! _

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Un Naruto normal grito en el puente en el que se encontraba recargado. Todos los transeúntes voltearon verle con miedo y molestia. Chiquillo ruidoso.

Naruto cayo sentado en dicho puente, con pesadez, después de despertar de su platica mental con la pelirrosa.

Como pensó que era mejor la furia de Sakura que la de Tsunade? JAMAS! No sabia cual le daba mas miedo, pero… una Sakura molesta, además de que se podría llegar a sentir "traicionada"… eso era peor que cien Tsunades!

El sabia bien, que a pesar de que su amiga ya no veneraba el suelo que pisaba el moreno, aun así; no podía negar el cariño que le tenia… y estaba seguro de que ella, al igual; tenia una idea de lo que pasaba con el. Tal vez el hecho de que había madurado y el de que –posiblemente- sabia lo que el rubio sentía por el apático Uchiha, habían hecho que esta dejara de acosarle.

Y Naruto le agradecía eso, fuera la razón que fuera.

Ahora… como se lo preguntaría a la pelirrosa?

-Naruto nii-chaaaan!- Le llamo una voz aguda y feliz.

Volteo para toparse con Konohamaru y su sequito. Los saludo con alegría a todos, mientras se acercaban y se sentaban en el piso junto a el.

-Que te pasa, niichan?- Pregunto el niño, haciendo que sus dos amigos se fijaran en el rubio- Te ves algo… preocupado?- intento adivinar el sentimiento que embargaba al mayor.

-Ahhh…- suspiro- No se preocupen, son cosas de adultos… Naruto solucionara esto pronto.- Aseguro con su sonrisa mas zorruna.

-Acaso, te dejo tu novia?- Pregunto con tristeza Moegi, haciendo que sus dos amigos la vieran mal. Es decir, era Naruto! Era el hombre mas rudo que conocían! Un problema de chicas no lo iba a tener así!

-Es peor, Moegi-chan, ya que ni siquiera… "novios" somos- reconoció con lentitud y mirada baja, haciendo que tanto Konohamaru como Udon lo vieran con mandíbula desencajada! El, Uzumaki Naruto, abatido por amor!

- Nii-chan! No puede ser! Tu no eres así? Que te paso? Reacciona!- Konohamaru le cacheteo con fuerzas, tratando de sacar al rubio de su expresión de desesperanza. Este solo movió la cabeza por el golpe, y siguió con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Eso es mas de lo que el joven nieto de el tercero podía soportar!

Le dio otra bofetada mas… y otra… y otra… y nada! Seguía ahí Naruto; con su cara triste. Las lagrimas se acumularon de rabia en los ojos de el pequeño. No quería ver a su modelo a seguir así.

-Vamos! Así te piensas convertir en el Hokage? Estando deprimido por un lió de chicas!- A cada frase le daba otra bofetada aun mas fuerte- Eres patético Nii-chan! Me has decepcionado.. Tu… TU!

Naruto se levanto y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al menor.

-BASTARDO! No vez que estoy pensando! No puedo concentrarme con tus chillidos y tus golpes de nena!- Le grito con las venas de cara y cuello marcadas por la ira.

Tanto Konohamaru como los otros dos sonrieron, felices de ver al Naruto que tanto querían.

-Ahí algo en lo que podamos ayudarte, Jefe?- Le pregunto Udon mientras sorbía con la nariz un moco que le colgaba de esta.

Naruto pensó durante un segundo. Una sonrisa agradecida ilumino su cara.

-Pues, si hay algo con lo que me pueden ayudar…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Disculpe Señorita!

Sakura volteo a ver quien le llamaba. Se encontró con una chica alta de pelo naranja; muy linda, pero, un tanto muy… desproporcionada. 

Mucho pecho para su gusto.

-Si, dime?- Respondió amablemente.

-podría hacerle una pequeña y rápida encuesta? Es para el desarrollo de productos de limpieza y salud para toda la familia- Recito la chica.

-Claro, con gusto- Sakura se acerco a la joven.

-Muy bien. Veamos… Primera pregunta: Que marca de desodorante usa?

-Ehh, pues; no tengo uno en especial… cualquiera sin alcohol.

-Segunda: Suele lavarse los dientes tres veces al día?

-No realmente, trato de hacerlo, pero a veces solo una o dos veces- puso un gesto pensativo.

-Muy bien, Que tipo de shampoo usa?

-Antes, el de hierbas, pero… al saber que era el mismo que usaba un perro, lo cambie por el de frutas.

-Ok, usted trabaja en el sector de salud?- la joven anotaba en un pequeño cuaderno.

-Pues, se puede decir que si.- Dudo un poco.

-Tiene especial cuidado en poner talco en sus zapatos, no ponérselos si no tiene los pies bien secos, y no usar regaderas comunitarias descalza?

-Ahh, pues no; nada de eso- Avergonzada, admitió.

-Uh, eso puede ser muy malo… y oloroso- recomendó la joven.- Como conocedora de el tema, cree que se pueda crear o poner de forma artificial un órgano en un cuerpo que normalmente no lo tiene, y que funcione? Explique su respuesta.

-Oh, pues eso es muy subjetivo; ya que se puede poner el órgano quirúrgicamente, pero si en un principio no estaba, si se le pone sin mas, el cuerpo lo rechazara. Por eso, se debe de hacer que el mismo cuerpo cree el órgano y lo desarrolle en si mismo. Aunque puede ser un proceso largo y…

-Muy bien, siguiente pregunta- corto la chica, poniendo una cara como si algo le molestara ligeramente- Como se puede hacer que l órgano se cree?

-Ah, pues no es muy fácil, ya que es como si se tuviera un tumor; las células se van creando poco a poco creando el tejido, pero se tiene que hacer que el cuerpo comience a crear tales células en tanto que…

-Hmp- La joven llamo, ahora visiblemente molesta por algo- Dígame, como se hace eso?

-Pues, debes de hacer que tu metabolismo altere de forma que comience a secretar sustancias que produzcan tales efectos… con un manejo preciso de chakra y ciertas hormonas que se deben tomar, es suficiente…

-Gracias! Muchas gracias por su tiempo- Y la joven se dio la vuelta, comenzando a correr, mientras se tapaba el oído derecho.

-…- Sakura solo veía como se alejaba- Que cosas mas raras…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Ahhhh! Naruto-kun! No tenias que gritar tanto!- La joven desproporcionada llego a unos matorrales donde el ya mencionado, mas sus dos compañeros de equipo se escondían. Tiro de un transistor que llevaba en la oreja y lo tiro al piso mientras se sobaba el oído.

-YO NO GRITO TANTO! Y era absolutamente necesario!- El rubio grito aun hablándole al micrófono que sostenía en su mano, aun cuando Moegi ya no usaba el transmisor. Se escucho como de tal aparato salía un eco constante de "ITO TANTO, SOLUTMT nsesariooooo" y chirridos variados.

-Bien jefe! Le ha servido algo de la información recabada?- Pregunto Udon, mientras guardaba los aparatitos, ya que eran de el, minaras Konohamaru y Moegi esperaban su respuesta.

-Por supuesto! Ayudaran mas de lo que se imaginan…

A pesar de que los mas chicos se enorgullecieron de si mismos por haber puesto a Naruto feliz, no podían dejar de preocuparse por la sonrisa tan –un tanto maniaca- que tenia Uzumaki en el rostro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Siguiente…- Llamo con toda la apatía de el mundo el chico Uchiha. Estaba sentado en el mismo escritorio, con una la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos. Vio como una joven entraba al despacho, con un ligero rubor en su rostro. La chica le miro y sonrió, para después de que su sonrisa desapareciera su cara tomara un ligero tono de… como llamarle? Es como si la cara de Sasuke fuese un pequeño perrito desvalido y hambriento. 

Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto… cuando las primeras cinco personas que pasaron lo vieron igual. Suspiro; nunca trataría de entender a las mujeres ni de descifrar lo que su mente maquilaba.

-Dime, por que crees que puedes llevar con la carga de renacer un clan?- Pregunto Uchiha como quien pregunta cuanto es dos mas dos.

-Señor Uchiha, yo se que soy adecuada para esto, ya que estoy en buenas condiciones y en la mejor edad reproductiva. Además, soy muy discreta y tenga por seguro que cualquier… inconveniente, no será divulgado por mi persona.

Sasuke la miro… no entendía de todo lo que decía la muchacha. Su rostro delicado enmarcado por las dos trenzas que abarcaban su cabello cubiertas por una pequeña pañoleta no le decían que estuviera bromeando.

Pero, no entendió ese tipo de respuesta con las ultimas diez personas, ni lo entendería con esta.

-Bien, tendré eso bien en cuenta- afirmo con aburrimiento, sin tener idea de que era "eso".

-En serio, Uchiha-Sama, no importa que no sea como madre; puedo ser un gran apoyo, si en algún momento necesita de algo, lo que sea; el problema que sea. No se sienta avergonzado.

Una ceja se arqueo en el apuesto rostro de el chico. De que estaba hablando esta mujer?.

-Es muy amable de tu parte… ahora, gracias por tu tiempo- Dijo dando a entender que se había acabado la entrevista

-En verdad, Uchiha-sama! A un setenta por ciento de los hombres pasan por lo mismo en algún momento de su vida. Es estadístico!

-…Estoy… seguro de que si- Sasuke se asusto un poco, por que la mujer actuaba como si el supiera de que hablaba?- Gracias por… la… preocupación.

-Y, si en cualquier momento necesita alguien que escuche… o un hombro; Yo, o estoy segura que cualquiera de las que han venido; estarán dispuestas a ayudarle y escucharlo.

La chica se levanto de su silla, para tomar las manos de el moreno, y apretarlas en un gesto de apoyo moral.

Sasuke parpadeo incontables veces. Se levanto y poso su mano en el hombro de la chica, encaminándola a la salida.

-Yo también estoy seguro, ahora; de nuevo, gracias por las molestias y… el… apoyo. Lo tendré en mente- Y delicadamente la empujo por la entrada.

-No es nada, Uchiha-Sama! Recuerde que estamos aquí para usted!- Fue lo ultimo que escucho que dijo antes de que cerrase la puerta.

Que les pasaba a todas las de ahí? Estaban mas locas que de costumbre!

"_Tal vez te estas precipitando mucho; Tal vez no es una buena idea, Sasuke!"_ Escucho a la voz de el rubio en su mente.

Y nunca pensó que Naruto tenia razón como ahora lo hacia.

Y si realmente, se estaba apresurando demasiado?

"Lo que deba pasar, pasara… no tiene caso preocuparse ahora"- pensó para si el joven pálido.

Después de todo; que seria lo peor que podría pasar?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Y un capi mas que se va; que les pareció?

Seguro que no valió la pena tanta espera por esto, verdad ToT?

Pero, he de reconocer, que; eso siempre me pasa a mi 0, aplazar mis proyectos, postergar todo, y al final; cosas como actualizar después de mucho, y no hacer la tarea… ahhhh! Soy un desastre X.x

Ahora; estamos de vacaciones (Wiiiii!) durante dos semanas, y escribí este capitulo en solo una noche, así que espero seguir con este ritmo, escribir otro capi antes de que estas vacaciones se acaben… y hacer otro capitulo de "DonsPiku"…. Vallan a leerlo :D Publicidad descarada!)

Espero que estas pascuas les llenen de la vitalidad y felicidad que solo el tiempo libre puede darnos!

XD, otro capitulo mas bien corto, pero; ahora si, AHORA SI! Empezara lo bueno… bwhahahaha!

-Cual será el resultado de una técnica creada por dos rubios tontos, una pelirrosa despistada, y muchas incoherencias?

-Funcionara?

-Cuando se dará cuenta Sasuke de el cariño de el prota?

-Y de que todos en la aldea le llaman "Sasuke el caído"?

-De verdad me saque todas esas pavadas de chakra y células de la manga?

Todo eso y tal vez mas, en el siguiente capitulo :D

Agradecimientos a todas las bellas personas que leen este no tan bello fic, y por su paciencia.

Gracias por sus revius a:

Yo-chan1; Kiryu Ozore Aikawa, Riku Hyuuga, Aghata malfoy, jennita, nohely, HyuuChan01, Mireya Humbolt, Okashi Minako, Alyssa Black, Kiryu Ozore Aikawa, Blu3 FaY, amyleeX, Varie-uchiha, hitomi-miri, Akemi, Rinix.

Y a dormir! Que en mi rancho, ya son las 3:30 AM GoG


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke era el tipo de persona que podía soportar muchas cosas. De eso estaba muy conciente.

Podía soportar el hecho; de que después de volver a la que fue su aldea natal; la gente lo evitara y lo tratase como se trata a un leproso. Estaba conciente de que así seria por mucho tiempo, pero el que algo fuera _esperado_ no dejaba ser molesto. Y lo entienda, Después de todo se había ido con el enemigo publico numero uno de Konoha.

El que el pueblo entero hablase de el hasta el cansancio tampoco era algo que le importase; que crearan chismes de lo mas inverosímiles de su persona tampoco le preocupaba ni menos.

Incluso, el hecho de que EL, todo poderoso Uchiha; genio entre genios, destacado entre los mejores, Inteligente, hábil, y sobre todo apuesto; sin contar con la modestia, fuese rebajado a cumplir con las misiones mas patéticas y asquerosas que incluso los gennis rechazaban.

Podía soportar que sus misiones se redujeran a meras tareas o envíos de pueblo en pueblo que involucraban aves de corral o de carga.

Temblaba solo de pensar en tener que cuidar de nuevo a todas esas mulas tan malhumoradas.

Sabia que esa era la manera en la que la Hokage y sus secuaces se vengaban de el por todos los problemas que pudo haber causado, y posiblemente por que les caía mal… En fin.

Pero, en si podía soportar misiones asquerosas y un poco de inactividad; no había problema.

La cosa se complicaba cuando a esto se le agregaba mujeres desquiciadas que al verlo pasar se amontonaban para robar cabello suyo o cualquier pertenecía que pudieran desprenderle; eso podía volverse aun mas complejo.

Pero, Sasuke lo podía soportar.

Lo que comenzaba ya, a molestarle de _sobremanera_, era como últimamente todo –y es decir, TODOS- los aldeanos que se topaban con el, le veían con esa cara tan condenadamente lastimera.

Parecía que veían a un perro de tres patas, o algo más triste.

Las mujeres y señoras parecían dispuestas a hacerle salir de una depresión que ni el mismo sabia que tenia.

-Buenas tardes, joven Uchiha- Le saludo cortésmente una ancianita- Espero que su felicidad _pueda levantarse._- Y le guiño un ojo. Curiosa señora.

-Claro…- contesto con recelo. Y con ella; ya iban mas de veintidós personas que le daban palabras de aliento con un extraño deje de burla. Maldito pueblo desquiciado en el que habitaba.

Y no solo eso, los hombres al verlo pasar lo veían de una manera bastante divertida; cosa bastante incomoda después de que la mayoría le recorría el cuerpo entero.

-Pasa algo?- Pregunto mas de una vez desafiante al ingenuo mortal que lo estudiaba.

-…No… Nada. Solo… ya no parecer tan _todo poderoso_- había soltado mordazmente uno de los bastardos.

Por que todos le hablaban como si a el le agradaran; y como si entendiera de lo que hablaban?

Peor aun! La gente se ponía a cuchichear entre ellos con total descaro; incluso señalándolo y sin tratar siquiera de ocultar que hablaban de el. No solo eran groseros, además no intentaban disimularlo!

Todo eso le tenía agobiado. No sentía el humor de estar en una apretujada oficinita esperando a que cualquier ser viviente entrara a contarle la historia de su vida; con señas y todo, para que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que no solo quería un hijo de ellas; si no toda una familia y casita junto al mar en compañía del ya mencionado ser.

Se sentía molesto, irritable, y sobre todo; vació.

Y lo que mas le molestaba; es que sabia a que se debía esa ultima sensación; como si le hiciera falta algo; como si extrañara una entidad que hacia tiempo que no veía y que comenzaba a darse cuenta de que le hacia falta.

Le faltaba algo así como… como un Uzumaki Naruto.

Claro, al principio desecho la idea de que el, gran Uchiha, extrañara a alguien. Totalmente ridículo.

Así paso un día en que olvido por completo la presencia del rubio. No esperaba que entrase por la puerta a verle como hacia casi todos los días, ni el encóstraselo por alguna calle del concurrido pueblo.

Al segundo día pensó que mas bien era que la sensación de tranquilidad y silencio que se respiraba sin el otro revoloteando y gritando era ya tan rara de lo poco que ocurría, que era lo que le causaba ese aburrimiento soporífero.

Después, al otro día, se dio cuenta que; prácticamente desde que volvió, no pasaban mas de cuarenta y ocho horas (dato ya comprobado) Sin que el ruidoso muchacho le molestase por alguna razón. Siendo así, no era extraño que se percatara de la ausencia del dobe.

Pero, de eso, a extrañar, eran cosas completamente distantes.

Así que; el moreno caminaba con desgano sin ningún rumbo fijo, NO extrañando al muchacho hiperactivo que era su compañero. Caminar siempre le resultaba tranquilizador, y en esta ocasión sus pies simplemente se habían puesto en marcha, y a el le tenia sin cuidado a donde le llevaran.

Un olor salado en el aire le causo un bote en el estomago de ligera emoción que no noto al estar mas concentrado en buscar la fuente de tal olor a fideos y caldo. Era un aroma tan familiar que rápidamente lo identifico y giro su cuello esperando ver un manchon anaranjado por los alrededores. Pero no, en vez de eso, sus pies se detuvieron junto a un gran letrero de madera.

-Ichiraku Ramen…- Suspiro con sorpresa al darse cuenta donde había terminado. Miro con enfado a sus traidores pies por hacerle tales bromas. Su subconsciente le jugaba pasadas en los momentos menos esperados al parecer.

Suspiro con resignación y entro. El destino le había llevado ahí por una razón, no había mucho que hacer al respecto.

"No, no extraño al dobe" se dijo a si mismo, y lo repitió a cada paso que daba y le adentraba a aquel local. Con una rápida mirada; registro el lugar… Y nada, ni rastro de el.

Mas que el no haberlo visto en varios días ya, le extraño el hecho de que no estuviese ahí engullendo todo fideo o pasta… o en realidad, cualquier cosa que se estuviera el suficiente tiempo quieta podía ser devorada por el rubio. Y no estaba ahí. Eso si era mas que raro.

Unas risas estridentes y molesta le hicieron voltear. Torció un poco la boca al ver a Kiba junto a Chouji y Shikamaru comiendo en una esquina, parecían muy contentos escuchando una historia que contaba el Inuzuka.

De nuevo, sus pies traidores le acercaron hacia ellos aun contra su voluntad que le decía que se largara y siguiera evitando el contacto humano. Solo era curiosidad por saber por el rubio. Nada más. Solo por saber; se repetía en su mente al auto regañarse por parecer interesado en otro ser viviente que no fuera el mismo.

Los tres jóvenes voltearon al darse cuenta de una presencia que acababa de llegar; observaron con extrañeza a Sasuke, que les veía con la boca curvada hacia abajo y inmerso en una especie de pelea mental.

-Que pasa, Uchiha?- Pregunto Kiba con algo de extrañeza, el otro parecía evitarles siempre que le fuera posible. Claro que le extrañaba verle ahí.

Las palabras salieron con trabajo de la boca del moreno.

-Han visto a…N..- La pregunta se negaba a salir, quedándose atorada en su garganta. Los otros le veían expectantes mientras volvía intentar- A N..Naruto?- Al fin soltó con esfuerzo de sus labios, el solo nombre del rubio al salir le había dejado un terrible sabor de boca.

Estupido Naruto.

-Veras, Uchiha; no le hemos visto en varios días. Justo ahora nos preguntábamos por el- Respondió el chico perruno enseñando los caninos mientras veía a sus compañeros buscando la confirmación de su historia.

-Yo les decía que lo vi apenas ayer-Tomo la palabra Chouji- pero fue muy poco. Y de lo mas raro, se le notaba bastante cansado, tenia unas grandes ojeras y caminaba como… como uno de esos personajes de las historias de ficción que están muertos, pero se mueven buscando alimentarse de carne viva- comenzó a explicar su encuentro mientras subía la vista y ponía los palillos en su barbilla para un aspecto de estar pensando arduamente.

-Un zombis dices?- Intento Shikamaru.

-Eso! Caminaba como Zombis; tanto, que ni siquiera me vio cuando le salude.- Término con seriedad Akimichi.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con molestia.

-Tsk. Eso no sirve- Soltó con impaciencia refiriéndose a la información que le acababan de dar.

Inuzuka junto las cejas con molestia.

-No se si sabias, pero tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que vigilar a Naruto para decirte donde esta. Si tanto lo necesitas ver, por que no vas a su casa?- No le agradaba nada nada el chico bonito Sasuke.

El aludido, hubiera sonreído con burla si tan solo tuviera los músculos faciales para hacerlo.

-_Por que_- comenzó dándole mucho énfasis- No es necesario. Pero, supongo que… gracias por el dato, Chouji- les dijo antes de largarse. En algún momento Naruto le había chillado que debía de ser más amable… Estupido Dobe, hasta cuando no estaba le molestaba.

Kiba casi se atraganta con un fideo al oír al otro agradecerle. Los tres le vieron con ligera sorpresa.

-Tsss, que no te extrañe; Para eso estamos los camaradas- Dijo Nara quitándole importancia al asunto.

Oyendo decir eso, Sasuke se detuvo un poco. Ahora que lo pensaba, ellos eran los únicos que al parecer no habían hecho ningún comentario sospechoso. Y ya que eran tan buenas personas…

-Oigan, no han escuchado… algo… raro? –Intento de preguntar el ojinegro, no solo sintiéndose estupido por preguntarles a ellos, si no además por que ni siquiera sabia que estaba preguntando.

Los otros cruzaron miradas; mientras que el chico perro tapaba disimuladamente su boca desviando la mirada, Chouji volvía a comer solo observando su plato. Al ver como los otros no pensaban contestar; Shikamaru pregunto.

-Algo raro? Eso es demasiado vago, a que te refieres?

-No lo se- sincero Uchiha.- Algo que tenga que ver conmigo –trato de ser mas especifico.

La cara de Kiba se volvió ligeramente roja mientras escucho como un ligero "Pfff" salía de su boca. Sasuke lo vio con recelo, acaso estaba enfermo o algo? Chouji tambien parecía desentendido de la situación. Pero ninguno decía nada. Después de un tiempo, de nuevo el usuario del Kage mane dijo.

-La gente suele decir muchas cosas, Pero sabemos que cualquier cosa que escuchemos acerca de ti, seguramente será mentira- Término con firmeza.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta- Insistió, ya que al parecer sabían algo, y la que Nara le acababa de dar era una graaan evasiva.

Kiba oculto su cara entre sus manos haciendo mas ruidos raros, como si soplase irregularmente, mientras el Akimichi trataba de concertarse solo en el plato.

-No hemos oído nada- termino Nara.

-Ya veo… Nos vemos.

Apenas se había retirado del lugar cuando Inuzuka estallaba en carcajadas.

-Ahhhh! No puedo creer como no reíste! Pensé que ibas a decírselo.- Limpio una lagrimilla que salio por la risa.

- Kiba, actúas como si tuvieras diez años!- Le regaño en mas ancho de todos- Ya no estas en edad de reírte cada vez que alguien diga "pene"!

El regañado ahogo una risita mientras murmuraba "Dijo pene". Shikamaru rodó los ojos con molestia.

- Es una soberana estupidez, no veo el caso de decírsela.

-Pero, en serio eso te dijo Ino?- el tono usado por el chico bestia recordaba demasiado al de una señora chismeando en el mercado.

-Si, iba caminando y me brinco con su "A que no te imaginas!" –Nara puso una voz chillona mientras imitaba el ademán que uso la rubia- Ni siquiera quería escucharla, pero me dijo todo el asunto; y al final me hizo prometerle que "no se lo diría a nadie" –de nuevo uso el tono de urraca.

-A mi me hizo lo mismo.- Comento Akimichi – Esa Ino y sus chismes.

-Pero- interrumpió chico de la coleta- Ella nunca inventa algo, solo difunde lo que escucha.

-No te dijo de donde salio eso, lo de "Uchiha-caído"?- Kiba trago lo ultimo de su tazón.

-Pues, no me _dijo_ quien lo había dicho… solo que era "una fuente confiable, cercana al mismo Sasuke"

-Alguien cercano a Sasuke? Eso no existe- Negó el llenito.

-Lo mas parecido a persona… y cercano a Uchiha…- comenzó a deducir el castaño de pelo corto.

-Naruto- Respondió Chouji.

-Pero, no entiendo por que el diría eso, si quisiera molestarlo, lo haría el directamente-Declaro Inuzuka.

-Tal vez lo dice por que compiten por algo…-Dijo mas al aire que como una afirmación

Ante lo dicho por Akimichi, Shikamaru recordó su encuentro con Uzumaki.

-Ahora que lo pienso… la última vez que hable con Naruto estaba muy insistente con la procreación y eso.

-Y que? Piensas que están compitiendo por quien tiene primero un hijo?- A Kiba le parecía una idea absurda.

-Conoces a Naruto… no piensa de forma normal, o algo así- Nara se encogió de hombros.

-Además, si fuese una _competencia_, esta claro que perdería.

-Por que dices eso?- Las miradas se centraron en Kiba.

-Solo piensen! Uchiha tiene a toda la población femenina haciendo fila para darle su cuerpo! Solo es cuestión de que se decida, y ahí va! Tendremos otro Uchiha en el pueblo.- Dijo muy seguro.

-No subestimes al pequeño Naruto. Hay demasiadas mujeres que lo consideran "lindo y apuesto"

-De donde sacas eso, Shikamaru?- le pregunto su compañero de equipo.

-Ino lo dijo una vez, así que debe ser verdad. Yo digo, que en el caso _hipotético_ de que yo fuese mujer, que no lo soy- Aclaro Nara- Preferiría a Naruto antes que al malhumorado Uchiha.

-Es que no eres mujer, a las mujeres les gusta el niño bonito que pasa de ellas y las trata mal. Están locas.

Chouji comía mientras escuchaba el razonamiento de sus amigos.

-No malentiendas a las mujeres o terminaras soltero. Son monstruos engañosos que te hacen creer algo que no es verdad.- Le aseguro Shikamaru- Les puede volver locas el rey hielo; pero hasta tu- señalo a Kiba- preferirías a alguien que cuidase de ti, tuviese sentido del humor, fuera amable y cariñoso como Naruto.

-Shikamaru…-llamo Chouji- …Nunca pensé que te sintieras así respecto a Naruto.

El aludido rodó los ojos ante las burlas de los jóvenes.

-Digan lo que quieran, al final yo tendré razón.

-Estas tan seguro?- Reto Inuzuka- Entonces, apostemos.

-Que?

-Que tal… quinientas monedas, a que Uchiha es padre primero.

-Que sean quinientas, y todas las misiones que se asignes por un mes- Acepto Nara.

-Hecho! Tu que apuestas Chouji? Naruto o Sasuke.

Akimichi pensó por un momento y declaro.

-Ninguno.

-Pffff! Que aburrido eres! Por que ninguno?

-Veras, Kiba –comenzó- Ni Naruto Ni Sasuke están acostumbrados a estar con alguien, que no sea ellos mismos. Y nadie podría entenderlos, ni soportarse como entre ellos. Al final se darán cuenta de que _no es edad _ de tener familia y desistirán. Entonces, verán que no pueden estar con otra persona que no _sea _ entre ellos mismos.

-Ehhhhh? Estas loco Chouji! Eso esta mal.. Entre ellos, dices! Ni siquiera entraras a la apuesta!

-Pues! No quería entrar de cualquier forma, Kiba!- y le saco la lengua con furia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

De nuevo vagaba, ya un poco menos molesto gracias a la respuesta de Shikamaru de que no habían oído nada de el. No era que le molestase si le hubiera dicho que si, pero prefería que la gente se mantuviera al margen de su persona como el lo hacia de el resto de el mundo.

Sus pies le habían molestado varias veces hoy, pero si planeaban llevarlo por toda la aldea sin rumbo, pues bien por ellos. De cualquier forma, eso era mas interesante que ver crecer el moho en las paredes de su casa.

Sus pies dejaron de andar, su mirada que se mantenía fija en el piso se levanto al ver que ya no podía seguir adelante. Frente a el, estaba una puerta… una puerta que le era fastidiosamente conocida.

-Esta es la ultima vez que me traicionan, malditos…- les susurro con odio sincero a sus extremidades inferiores.

Ahí estaba; la casa de Naruto frente a el, burlándose de que hubiera terminado ahí.

"…Ya estoy aquí" Se resigno el usuario de Sharingan. De una u otra forma, parecía que el mundo, el destino o sus pies, confabulaban en su contra para que se encontrase con Naruto. Ahora estaban felices? Pues Sasuke esperaba que si.

Levanto una mano, dando un solo toque tan quedo que no estaba seguro de el mismo haberlo escuchado. Estaba levantando de nuevo su mano para tocar como es debido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

La mirada azul se encontró con la oscura. Ojeras profundas con ojos hinchados causados por desvelo; Su cabello mas alborotado que de costumbre, pero adornado con el brillo que solo un pelo sucio puede tener, la ropa arrugada y llena de manchas la camiseta. La mirada un tanto opaca y la cara con un insano color de días de no exponerse a la luz…

-…Zombie..- Salio de los labios de Sasuke sin que este se diera cuenta al ver a Naruto.

-Que?- El rubio torció la cara en una mueca confusa ante la palabra de el otro.

-Nada.- Rectifico. Sus ojos de nuevo se fijaron en el demacrado ente frente a el- No has salido en tres días?

-Si… un poco… no tenia misiones ni nada…Por que? Me extrañabas?- Pregunto el rubio con toda la inocencia de el mundo.

Por segunda vez en el día, Sasuke hubiera sonreído con burla –y un poco de ternura- si tuviese la capacidad facial de hacer muecas.

Momento…

Realmente… estaba sonriendo?

Rápidamente, Uchiha borro cualquier rastro de expresión de su rostro.

-No. Para nada.- Trato de sonar lo más serio posible.

-Entonces, a que vienes?- Ligera hostilidad se registro en el tono de Naruto.

-Por que…- Se quedo sin habla. Para que iba? No por que lo extrañara, eso seguro. Ni lo quería ver, ni extrañaba su ruidosa presencia. Mas importante, no necesitaba tener una razón para hacer lo que quisiera, y menos aun explicarla.- _Por que_ si.

-Ah… Ya veo…- Naruto seguía apenas asomando la mitad de su cuerpo por la puerta, impidiendo que se viera al interior de la casa.-Pues… que detalle- termino sin saber que decir. No solo lo interrumpían en un _mal momento_, era Sasuke el que lo hacia.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con una ligera desconfianza. No era tonto, y podía saber que el rubio escondía algo. Su expresión ligeramente nerviosa y el hecho de que actuaba mas raro de lo que se le podía considerar normal. No era tanto que quisiera saber, pero un ligero piquete en el estomago le gritaba que saciara sus dudas.

-Que… estas haciendo?- Mascullo casi dudando el mismo en lo que decía.

Las orbes azules se abrieron ante el cuestionamiento. "Que estaba haciendo?" Preguntaba?

"_Oh si, estaba dándole los toques finales a mi técnica inventada para tener tus bebes"_… Eso no sonaba para NADA como una buena explicación.

-Nada- Mintió malamente.

Sasuke junto las cejas. Olía el nerviosismo en la palabra de el rubio, y le molestaba el que este pensara, siquiera, en que podía engañarlo.

-Si no haces nada, supongo que no te interrumpo…

-Así es- Asevero el ojiazul. Sabia que toda pregunta que hiciera su amigo era para acorralarlo y sacarle la verdad. Ese maldito.

-Y ya que no te interrumpo, puedo pasar.- Fue la afirmación

-Podrías; pero nunca me imagine que… quisieras verme tanto como para… venir hasta aquí, y pedir una invitación- Ahí estaba! Ahora Naruto apuntaría al orgullo Uchiha para hacerlo desistir.

Un ligero "Ja" Salio de la boca del visitante.

-_No _es que quiera verte, solo pase, y no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Y no te _ pido _ invitación, digo que me dejes pasar. A menos que no quieras que vea algo.

Lo mejor con Naruto es ser directo. Ante eso no podía escapar.

La boca de el otro se tenso. Atrapado! Ahora que movida haría?.

-Claro que puedes pasar si el lo que quieres!- Sonrisa resplandeciente mas fingida no se había visto- Solo… deja que arregle un poco el desorden.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron. El rubio estaba cerrando la puerta que el detuvo.

-Estuvimos en el mismo lugar por meses. Estoy acostumbrado a _tu_ desorden.

"Gulp", un trago duro para Uzumaki. Trato de no ver hacia donde estaban todas sus anotaciones y pergaminos… libros… diagramas… todo con el conveniente titulo de "Plan A para tener Sasukitos"… Maldito sea el y sus títulos originales!

Tragándose la risa nerviosa que pugnaba por salir de su boca, Uzumaki abrió la puerta dejando ver el interior, indicándole al moreno que pasara.

Uchiha se adentro en la bien conocida casa de su compañero. Seguía como la recordaba: Un desastre.

Podía ver que tenia unas cuantas plantas nuevas, envases de ramen instantáneo por el lugar, un montón de hojas de papel arrugadas bajo la mesita de la sala… montones de papeles.

-En verdad, no te interrumpo?

-Que? No, no hacia nada! Estaba solo viendo la tele- el rubio vio con nerviosismo como Sasuke veía el aparato apagado- Y leyendo… mas leyendo que nada- El ahora terror afloro en su cara al ver como su acompañante veía hacia lo que tenia sobre la mesa, el afamado "Plan A para tener Sasukitos"- Leía libros de la colección de Ero-Sennin- Con alivio suspiro cuando el ojinegro retiro la vista con precaución, solo para de nuevo sentir como su estomago caía en un vació cuando, el ojinegro ponía atención a todos los papeles arrugados bajo la mesa, para después verlo incomodo. Que demonios era lo que pesaba el paliducho este de un adolescente solo en una habitación llena de papeles arugados en el piso? Que se estaba masturbando o algo asi?...No lo podia culpar por pensar eso.

-Creo que mejor me iré…- Declaro encaminándose a la puerta.

-No!- Naruto se detuvo bloqueando el camino, olvidando por completo que lo que quería era no tener al muchacho Uchiha ahí- Los leía, y hacia anotaciones por que… ahora… yo los editare.- La manera segura en que lo decía no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Al sentir como la penetrante mirada oscura no se separaba de el, no pudo evitar sentir su propio sudor bajar por su nuca.

-Creo que… esos libros tienen mucho potencial, y… con un poco menos de material de adultos podrían… ser un material… de culto- Ni siquiera sabia que significaba "de culto". Pero esperaba que Sasuke tampoco.- He estado haciendo eso en mi tiempo libre. Es… importante para mí.

El moreno no pudo más que asentir a la historia de Naruto.

-No estoy acostumbrado a recibir visitas- El anfitrión se paso la mano por la nuca con algo de nervios.- Supongo que te puedo invitar algo de tomar.

Tomo el mutismo de su visita como un "Si", y ahora tenia que pensar rápido. Creía haber encontrado la manera de que _el plan _se llevase a cabo; necesitaba poner unos cuantos ingredientes en el organismo de _la victima._ Y necesitaba encontrar la manera de ponerlos.

Y que mejor manera que dándolos como comida. Pero la cabecita rubia solo se preguntaba –"_Como puedo hacer que Sasuke se trague esto?"_, refiriéndose a lo que el llamaba "Mezcla de hierbajos".

Entonces llegaba susodicha persona y sin ninguna sospecha aceptaba algo de tomar…

Muy conveniente. Pero aun no estaba del todo seguro con la mezcla de hierbajos.

"Habrá que arriesgarse… aun mas" pensó el ojiazul mientras hacia lo que el decía, era café. Uchiha estaba en su sala, y debía ser rápido antes de que, por alguna desafortunada coincidencia viera lo que fuera que no debiera ver.

Hecho la infusión al café que pensaba darle al otro, batiéndola con empeño. No conseguía que se integrara todo de una manera natural, ya que quedaban las hierbas flotando y parte del brebaje flotando sobre el otro líquido, dándole una apariencia enlamada.

-Maldita sea! Por que esta mierda no queda?- mascullo el rubio, sin contar con el buen oído del visitante, que al escuchar –mierda y quedar bien- prefirió no tocar nada de lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

-Deja eso. Ya no quiero tomar nada.

-Arg!- el pobre corazón del rubio dio un brinco que casi le hace tirar el contenido de la taza que sostenía. No podía negarse ahora!- No no no! Esta bien! Ya casi esta!

Sasuke solo escuchaba tintineos y goteo venir desde la cocina. Ligero sudor recorría su rostro. Ese tipo pensaba envenenarlo acaso?

Escucho, ahora, puertas abrirse y cerrarse, cosas caer, y ligeras maldiciones desde aquella habitación.

Entonces, salio Naruto salio con una sonrisa afectada, manchado ahora mas, y un ligero temblor que se reflejaba en las tazas salpicantes que sostenía.

-Eso de cocinar no es lo mío…- reconoció extendiendo una taza para que el otro la tomase.

-Llamas cocinar a hacer café?- espeto con burla al tomar la taza, el contenido que vio no le pareció para nada comestible- o… lo que sea que esto sea…

-Es… una nueva receta- Sonrisa fingida de parte del ojiazul

-Preferiría no…- Comenzaba a hablar el moreno, cuando el fuerte sonido de sorber que hizo Naruto lo interrumpió.

-Mmmmmh, que bueno esta! Valió la pena todo el esfuerzo en hacerlo!- De alguna manera, tenia algo de sobreactuación en lo que hacia- Eres afortunado, Sasuke! No hubiese tomado la molestia de hacer esta… gran… receta para otra persona! Vamos! Tómalo!

La cara del rubio se distorsiono un poco cuando pareció haber engullido el líquido. Sasuke le veía y veía su propia taza. Esperaba, sinceramente, en cualquier momento ver flotar un ojo o una cucaracha o algo así.

-Si esta cosa la hubiera preparado alguien mas que no fueras tu- declaro- no la bebería.- lo vio con seriedad al chico rubio. Realmente tenia que beberlo?

Uzumaki solo sonreía y asentía sin perder detalle del otro.

Sasuke acerco la taza a sus labios, cosa que pareció en cámara lenta para el rubio.

El observado retiro rápido la bebida cuando su fuerte olor llego a su nariz.

-Que demonios tiene esto?- Casi a punto de tirarlo pregunto.

-Ah! Tiene- pensó… realmente tenia muchas cosas que estaba seguro, eran ilegales. –

No tengo idea, pero, nada que te haga daño… ni ilegal

La respuesta no podría haberle parecido mas sospechosa a Uchiha. De nuevo vio el interior, y fijo ahora las negras pupilas en la atención del ojiazul.

-Bueno… si no lo quieres beber- empezó Naruto mientras pensaba en algo bueno que decir, cuando la taza fue puesta enfrente de el en señal de que se la llevara- Que? No! Bébela!

-No la quiero, se ve horrible.

-Sasuke! Bébela, por… favor…- dijo en un susurro. No podía dejarla. Estaba desesperado, y necesitaba que la bebiese para saber si funcionaba- Sabes que nunca hago nada comestible; y lo prepare, esperando que lo bebieras… y… - entonces vio como el otro de un solo trago tomaba todo el contenido, casi haciéndolo gritar. Tenia que ser lento! Tenia que ver si había reacciones! Lo había hecho con mucha concertación de "hierbajo" contando que no lo terminaría.

-Sabe horrible…- fue el débil susurro de la boca de un asqueado Uchiha.

-Ah! Pero!... Todo… de… digo… tu…-el cerebro de Naruto se hizo una masa que no encontraba como reaccionar.

-Que?

-Es que!... No… pensé que lo beberías todo… Sientes algo?- No pudo evitar preguntar.

-Si. Nauseas, tráeme algo para quitar el sabor- Exigió el moreno aun con una cara descompuesta.

-Si! En seguida!- Corrió por lo que fuera, mientras pensaba que el que aun estuviera conciente el otro era una buena señal.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Miren quien no ha muerto!

Que? Ya nadie recordaba esto? No los culpo…

Si esta es la primera vez leyendo esto, mis mas sentidos pésame, deben de estar muy aburridos para leer hasta aquí.

Si ya habíamos tenido el gusto de vernos: DISCULPEN, pero, así soy yo… algún día, tal vez, el manga de Naruto acabara, y con el, esta historia tambien… tal vez


End file.
